Code Lyoko: Rising Insanity
by TheWiz99
Summary: It's a new school year at Kadic Academy and the Lyoko warriors are looking forward to a normal life after the defeat of X.A.N.A. But a mysterious new enemy has come to change that. With a more powerful and intellectual opponent, a mystery lurks of how much knowledge he posses about the origins of the Lyoko world as they rush to rebuild the Skidbladiner and save the world once more.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

_Expect some grammatical errors and typos. The story is written in script format._

* * *

><p><em>I been at Kadic for 3 months now. And I already put myself in much misery. This is the story of me finding the truth of who I really am.<em>

3 months ago:

(_As Aelita Hopper and Jeremy Belpois waved Mr. Belpois good bye and thanking him for the stay, they find their pals, Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia, William Dunbar and Yumi Ishiami already there to welcome them._)

Odd: "Well, well, well. Looks like Mr. and Ms. Einstein have returned to Kadic."

Yumi: "So Aelita, how was Jeremy's place?"

Aelita: "It was great. Jeremy's parents didn't seem to mind me staying at all."

(_Odd's bag started to move unexpectedly and make some muffled woofs._)

Odd (whispering): "Don't worry my diggdy-dog. We'll go to our dorm soon."

Ulrich: "Odd, don't tell me you brought Kiwi again."

Odd: "Ok, I won't tell you that Kiwi is in the bag."

Ulrich: "Now our room is going to smell like wet dog with that mutt."

Odd: "Well it's not my fault he's gets fleas sometimes."

Ulrich: "Well if he gets caught, don't expect a return to the past."

(_Meanwhile at the abandoned factory, a robotic insect flies down an elevator shaft and into a room. There a dome of machinery rose from the floor as the lights went on. A switch was exposed and the insect (which shows great force in flight), pulled the lever activating a computer in the room above. There on the monitor it showed a 3_D model of a large red cylinder._)

(_Back at the school, the science class has started and a new girl stood in the front of the class._)

Ms. Hertz: "Class meet our new student, Urma Clarice."

(_She had medium length brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a yellow hoodie, long gray pants, and blue sneakers._)

Ms. Hertz: "There's a seat right next to Odd."

(_There are very few and very low comments of Urma being a little cute. Sissi heard a few and quickly became jealous. As she walked to the empty chair Sissi tripped her._)

Sissi: "What a cults."

(_Class laughed except the Lyoko warriors and she gets up embarrassed as she sits next to Odd as Ms. Hertz tried to settle down the class. As Ms. Hertz started to teach, Urma starts to whisper._)

Urma: "I've been at this school for less than a day and somebody wants to ruin my life."

Odd (whispering): "Don't worry about Sissi she can be a real pain sometimes. The names Odd by the way."

Urma: "Mine's Urma if you didn't hear it the first time."

Ms. Hertz: "Alright class, today we are going to study pyrotechnics."

(_During the lecture, all the lights start to flicker. Then a wall socket started to burst into flames and the fire alarm went off._)

Ms. Hertz: "Alright everyone. Stay calm and exit the building in an orderly fashion."

(_Though there was little panic they exited out of the building safely. When they made it to the courtyard, they came across Yumi and William._)

William: "What's going on?"

Odd: "An electrical outlet just exploded out of nowhere at the science room. (smirking only slightly) Looks like we won't be having chemistry for a while now."

Aelita: "Do you think it's a X.A.N.A. attack?"

Jeremy: "Couldn't be. The outlet just overheated."

(_Just then there were multiple explosions in the building as smoke began to rise._)

Ulrich: "Do you think that many outlets **just **overheat at the same time."

Jeremy: "But we destroyed X.A.N.A. and deactivated the supercomputer. There's no way X.A.N.A. can be involved."

(_Just then Jeremy's phone began to buzz. When Jeremy opened it, he found that the screen went static with only X.A.N.A.'s symbol._)

Jeremy: "Well I guess you're right Ulrich."

(_As the fire trucks came roaring in the gang snuck into the forest. But Urma saw them._)

Urma: (whispering to herself) "Where would they be going at a time like this."

(_She decides to follow them into the woods._)

(_They safely got to the sewage entrance with Urma hiding in a bush, Jeremy's cell phone started to buzz consistently._)

Ulrich: "It's gonna blow!"

(_Jeremy threw the cell phone to Urma's location and they all took cover. Urma moved quickly up onto a thick tree unnoticed. When it exploded it set the bush on fire._)

Jeremy: "Quickly, throw away your cellphones now."

(_They did as he ask and they went into the sewer. When they closed the sewer entrance, Urma jumped down the tree._)

Urma: (Catching her breath after the burst of the adrenaline rush) "That *huff* was too close *puff* for comfort."

(_Noticing the tree she hid in starting to catch fire, she quickly perused the gang to the sewers unnoticed._)

(_Meanwhile, the warriors got to the factory and pressed the button to call for the elevator._)

Jeremy: "Be ready for anything."

(_At that moment the elevator opened revealing two men-in-black as the duo's bodies went static._)

William: "Spectors!"

(_The specters charged at them but missed._)

Ulrich: "Go! Odd and I will handle them."

(_William, Jeremy, Aelita and Yumi entered the elevator to the computer room. Jeremy leaves the elevator and heads to the computer seeing the activated tower on the screen._)

Jeremy: "How could this have happened?" (He rubs his eyes as he tries to process this) "Get to the scanners so I can virtualize you into Lyoko so Aelita can deactivate the tower. The tower is in the desert sector."

(_As the others start to head to the scanners, while Jeremy started the virtualization process. When the others got to the scanner room and entered the capsules which closed behind them._)

Jeremy: "Scanner Aelita. Scanner William. Scanner Yumi. Transfer Aelita. Transfer William. Transfer Yumi. Virtualization."

* * *

><p>(<em>Aelita, William, and Yumi virtualized in the desert sector. William spawned with the same suit he had before X.A.N.A. had captured him and used him as a slave.<em>)

Jeremy: "The tower should be just ahead from your position."

Aelita: "I see the tower."

(_As they headed to the tower 3 figures popped up on Jeremy's screen._)

Jeremy: "There are three kankerlots up ahead."

William: "Kankerlots? X.A.N.A. must be going really easy on us."

(_As the three kankerlots approached them, Yumi threw a fan at them. But one of them shot it and the fan came right back to her and the minions returned fire._)

Yumi: "Take cover!"

(_They all hide behind a large rock. Aelita shot an energy field at one of them but it jumped to the side making the shot miss._)

Aelita: "They don't really fight like that."

Jeremy: "X.A.N.A. must have his game up since last time. I hope Ulrich and Odd are alright."

* * *

><p>(<em>Meanwhile Odd and Ulrich were getting beaten up by the specters.<em>)

Ulrich: "Either it's been that long or they hit harder then they use to."

(_As he said that a specter kick Ulrich to a support beam. Meanwhile Urma arose for the sewers onto the bridge leading into the factory. She saw smoke rising from a distance._)

Urma: "That must be the forest. Hope the firefighters are handling it alright."

(_As she said that she heard a small shout of pain from the factory. She quickly ran in to see Ulrich and Odd beaten up pretty badly with the two spectors. She quickly jumped down on one of the spectors sending it to the ground and she quickly ran to the others._)

Urma: "Mind telling me what's going on?"

Ulrich: "Don't really have time for that."

Odd: "Besides, it's not safe here."

(_Right then a spector lunged at them. Urma turned around and kicked him back._)

Urma: "I can take it."

Ulrich: "Fine. Odd, go help Jeremy deactivate the tower."

Odd: "Ok."

(_Odd quickly went to the elevator down to the computer room._)

Ulrich: "Let's see what you can do."

(_Odd entered the computer room._)

Odd: "Jeremy, virtualize me."

Jeremy: "You left Ulrich alone!?"

Odd: "We … got an unexpected guest helping us out."

Jeremy: "Who?"

Odd: "The new girl. She's a pretty good fighter."

Jeremy: "(_sigh_) Head to the scanners. They others need help."

(_Odd went into the scanner room and entered one of the scanners._)

Jeremy: "Scanner Odd. Transfer Odd. Virtualization."

* * *

><p>(<em>Odd was virtualized onto Lyoko. Yumi took one of the kankerlots with the fan. A kankerlot started to focus fire on Odd. Odd lunged behind a rock.<em>)

Odd: (shouting) "You're having trouble with **kankerlots**!"

Yumi: "They're more agile than usual!"

(_Odd started to fire some laser arrows taking both of them out._)

Odd: "But not agile enough."

(_But right then, two Blocks started marching in sending shots in. William supersmoked his way behind one a stabbed it. The other turned around about to fire but Aelita shot an energy field instantly killing it. Aelita quickly headed for the tower._)

Jeremy: "Look out. There are two Tarantulas and two hornets approaching."

(_Right there Aelita was shot by a hornet. Yumi and Odd returned fire at the hornets while William shots an energy swing at a tarantula the shot missed the beast and it turned all attention towards William. The tarantula lunged high in the air and crushed William with its two arm cannons instantly devirtualizing him. William came out on a scanner with steam coming out._)

* * *

><p>(<em>Meanwhile, Urma and Ulrich while fending off the spectors they still held off strong. William came up from the elevator.<em>)

Urma: "Who's that?"

Ulrich: "A friend."

* * *

><p>(<em>Back at Lyoko, the Aelita and Yumi were taking cover behind a rock from the tarantula. Odd has just finished off the other hornet. Yumi threw a fan at the tarantula but the beast blocked it. Right then Aelita shot an energy field which hit the monster devirtualizing it. Aelita quickly entered the tower, levitated herself to the top floor, and deactivated the tower.<em>)

Jeremy: "Return to the past now."

(_A white beam arose from the hologram projector as it spread across the globe, turning back the clock._)

* * *

><p>(When<em> the flash ended the gang was back in the class room when Urma tripped.<em>)

Sissi: "What a cults."

(_The class laughed._)

Urma: (in her thoughts)"_Didn't this happen an hour or two ago? And why doesn't anyone remember a thing?_ (She started to get up embarrassed and returned to her seat.) _It looks like I'll have to act like nothing happened for now._ [She sits down next to Odd] (outloud) I've been at this school for less than a day and somebody wants to ruin my life."

Odd (whispering): "Don't worry about Sissi she can be a real pain sometimes she always thinks she has power just because she is the principal's daughter. The names Odd by the way."

Urma: "Mine's Urma if you didn't hear it the first time. _He definitely said some extra stuff. It seems obvious that Odd and his friends are involved with this and are probably the only other people who remembers what happened._"

* * *

><p>(<em>The day went normal with no fire at all. The gang are at the courtyard assessing what they just experienced with the attack.<em>)

Odd: "So, any idea why your multi-agent didn't destroy X.A.N.A.?"

Jeremy: "I have no idea. It's impossible."

Yumi: "X.A.N.A. or not, this is serious."

William: "So, I guess we have to be the Lyoko warriors."

Aelita: "It's not going to be the same, the monsters were far more aggressive than before."

Ulrich: "We could recruit Urma. She really held her ground against the spectors. She would make a great addition to the team."

Jeremy: "Maybe but we need to know if we can trust her. We barely know her after all."

Aelita: "Still we need to know how X.A.N.A. is alive and how to destroy him."

* * *

><p>(<em>Up on the 3<em>_rd__ floor of the dormitory wing, Urma is unpacking her luggage into her dorm._)

Urma: "So from what I can tell, Odd and his friends have something to do with the mass fire and those men in black. They also apparently have time travel involve. (_She looks out the window to see Odd and his friends together._) Whatever you're hiding, Odd, I'm going to find out."

Jeremy: "So it's settled. The Lyoko warrior are back in action."

* * *

><p>(<em>Meanwhile, near the soda machine the robotic mosquito is sending live footage of the conversation. Its viewer is in a dark room, hiding in the shadows. Watching and listening through the small computer screen.<em>)

Mysterious Man: "If only you knew Mr. Belpois. If only you knew what's happening around you."

(_The man grinned and started to chuckle knowing that his enemies are deep in the dark for now._)

* * *

><p>The next part may take a while so be patient.<p>

Hope you enjoyed It's my first entry so R&R


	2. Chapter 2: The Lies

**Boring Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Code Lyoko except for Urma. **

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>(<em>The next day, <em>_Jeremy was on the computer scanning the digital sea for_ any sign of _X.A.N.A._)

Jeremy: "Come on, where can he be."

(_When the scan was complete, he was shocked and quickly ran for the cafeteria. There, Ulrich, William, Aelita, and Yumi are sitting together while Urma was sitting alone at another table. Jeremy came to the table, looking a little panicked, sat down with the others._)

Ulrich: "Jeremy, what's the matter?"

Jeremy: "Where's Odd?"

Ulrich: "He overslept so I just let him sleep in."

Jeremy: "I guess we'll tell him later."

Aelita: "Tell us what? Did you find X.A.N.A.?"

Jeremy: "No, but you know how the multi-agent destroyed all the Replikas? Well, when I scanned the digital sea, the scan picked up a lot of Replikas. More than there ever were."

(_The others went into shock when they heard this. They then quickly calm down so no attention would be drawn.)_

Aelita: "Can't we just use an improved multi-agent on X.A.N.A.?"

Jeremy: "I thought of that but the scan shown that the Replikas were created by an entirely new host."

Ulrich: "In French?"

Jeremy: "It's not X.A.N.A."

William: "So then who's the one trying to kill us?"

Jeremy (_a little stressed_): "I don't know."

Yumi: "Why don't we rebuild the Skid? It's the only thing we can do if we are going to find out more about this new enemy."

Jeremy: "It's going to take me a month to program a new one, but for now all we can do is stop any attacks he- she- it throws at us."

(_Meanwhile at the other table, Urma was drawing a map of the factory, careful that no one notices._)_  
><em>

Urma: "So there was a sewer entrance at this end of the bridge and two dangling wires here. (_She then circles where the elevator should be._) That elevator obviously hold importance and where the magic happens. Looks like I need another trip to the factory."

Sissi: "What you got there, dweeb."

Urma: "Buzz off, Sissi. It's none of your business."

(_Sissi quickly grabbed the map and ran off._)

Urma: "Hey give that back!"

(_Urma quickly got up and chased after her. She burst through the cafeteria door as Sissi went into the dorms. Urma tried to get in but Nicholas and Herve blocked the door._)

* * *

><p>(<em>Inside, Odd was walking down the staircase talking to himself.<em>)

Odd: "I can't believe Ulrich didn't wake me up. It's pancake breakfast today."

Sissi: "Out of my way!"

(_Sissi shoved Odd out of the way and continued run._)

Odd: "What the."

(_He heard voices outside._)

Urma: "Let me through."

Herve: "No way."

(_Odd came out of the door that the two were blocking._)

Odd: "Hey Urma, what's going on?"

Urma: (_inner thoughts_) "_I can't let him find out that I know about the factory. Nor can I let Sissi rat me out to her dad that I've already snuck out of school grounds in less a week._ (out loud) Odd, what's Sissi's dorm number?"

Odd: "331. What's the probl-"

(_Before Odd could finish his sentence, Urma burst in between Nicholas and Herve's arms and through the doors. She continued to sprint up the stairway to the 3rd floor of the dorms._)

Odd: "Hey! Wait up."

(_Odd hastily went after her._)

* * *

><p>(<em>Meanwhile, Sissi had made it to her room and immediately locked the door.<em>)

Sissi: "Now let's see what we got here that's not my business. (_She looked at paper. She was first puzzled at what looked like chicken scratches. Then she read the labels and she read the label and a big grin went on her face._) So, she snuck out on the first day. I've got to tell daddy about this."

(_Just then there was a knock on the door._)

Urma: "Sissi! Open up right now!"

Sissi: "No way. I'm showing this to my father."

Urma: "Then I have no choice."

(_She went into her pockets and pulled out a paper clip. She unfolded the paperclip and started to pick the lock._)

Odd: "Urma, *huff puff* com on you can tell me. We're friends right?"

Urma: "Right."

Odd: "Then what did Sissi do?"

Urma: "She took something from me and I'm getting it back."

Sissi: "Wow. You're dating Odd!? That's pathetic."

Urma: (extremely annoyed) "Sissi, you better shut up cause WE AREN'T DATING! AND WHEN I GET IN HERE I'M GOING TO -"

Herve: "There she is."

(_Odd and Urma turned to see Herve pointing towards them with Nicholas and Jim behind them._)

Jim: "Urma, I don't want to hear why you are picking the lock of one of your peers' dorm. You and Odd will report to the principal's office immediately."

Odd: "But I didn't do anything."

Jim: "Now!"

(_On the other side of the door, Sissi was snickering over her little victory that can be made bigger._)

* * *

><p>Delmas: "Ms. Clarice, you have been in this school for less than two days and you have already been found trying to break into my daughter's room. What do you have to say for yourself?"<p>

Urma: "Sissi stole a drawing from me and won't give it back. I worked hard on it."

Belmas: "Is that so. Even if that's what happened, that gives you no right to break into another student's room to get it back. You should have gotten help from another teacher. For now, I'm going to let you off the hook **just this once**. From now on I don't want to hear anything like this again. As for you stolen item, I will talk to my daughter to return your stolen possession and she will be punished accordingly. You two may go now."

Urma: "Thank you, Principal Delmas."

(_As they began to leave, Sissi burst through the door holding the map._)

Sissi: "Daddy, Urma has been -"

Delmas: "Elizabeth, I have had enough of your behavior. Stealing from other students? I have raised you better than that. Now you will return Ms. Clarice's drawing immediately."

Sissi: "It's not a -"

(_The Principal gave her an intimidating glance that indicated he didn't want to hear it. Frustrated, Sissi returned the map to Urma._)

Delmas: "Odd, Urma, you may leave."

(_Urma and Odd left the principal's office._)

* * *

><p>Urma: "Elizabeth. Huh? I have an aunt named Elizabeth. Much nicer thou."<p>

Odd: "I'd bet. So anyway, you can draw?"

Urma: "Yup."

Odd: "Can I have a look?"

Urma: "Well… (_inner thoughts_) _This is going to tricky._ (out loud) I sort of lied about it being a drawing. I actually snuck out of school and went for a night walk. Then, I came across this abandoned factory. I didn't really get to explore it because I realize how late it was. But I got a look inside through the entrance. So I decided to draw a map of the place and fill the rest in as I went along. So when Sissi stole it, I didn't want her to tell Principal Delmas I've been sneaking out of school grounds already."

(_Upon hearing this he was surprised._)

Odd: "You snuck out of school on the first night?"

Urma: "Not so loud. I'll show the map later. I got english class."

Odd: "Huh. Same here."

Urma: "Still, we'll be late if we don't hurry."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review for better content.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Suspicions

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I had computer problems. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>(<em>They both hurried to English class. Odd sat next to his old pal, Ulrich, while Urma sat in the corner inward to the building. Odd leaned slightly towards Ulrich.<em>)

Odd: (whispering) "Urma was at the factory last night."

(_Ulrich held his breath from screaming out of shock._)

Ulrich: (whispering) "Odd, if this is another lame joke,-"

Odd: "No it's not. She said so herself. And she's defiantly going to continue exploring it."

Ulrich: "How much did she see?"

Odd: "Not much thou. But she started drawing a map and is going to fill it out as she goes."

Ulrich: "Jeremy has to know. We'll talk about this later."

Odd: "I'm going to talk to her at lunch and see what her route will be."

Ulrich: "Alright. Just make sure she stays away from the elevator."

Odd: "That goes without saying."

* * *

><p>(<em>As the bell rings for lunch, Odd scrambles to find Urma. He finds her sitting alone at a table.<em>)

Odd: "Hey Urma."

Urma: "Oh. Hi Odd. I guess you want to see the map."

Odd: "You bet."

(_Urma carefully pulled out the map in case Sissi or a teacher were watching. She unfolded the map. Odd took a look at the detailed, yet slightly sloppy, map and noticed the elevator was marked._)

Odd: "Why is the elevator circled?"

Urma: "Well I was going to put a big X in that circle since it probably is very dangerous being rundown an all. But Sissi took it before I could."

(_She proceeded to put an X on the elevator._)

Odd: "So what's so interesting about the factory? I explored it myself but there isn't anything there."

Urma: "Because I like to explore stuff. Also don't ruin anything, I want everything I see to be a surprise."

(_Odd saw Jeremy signal him to talk to him._)

Odd: "Well my friends are calling me over."

Urma: "Okay, see ya."

(_Odd sat next to his pals._)

Jeremy: "Ulrich told me what's going on. How bad is it?"

Odd: "She said she would stay away from the elevator. But she going to keep exploring the factory."

Ulrich: "Why don't we just let her join? She was able to hold off the spectors."

Jeremy: "That would be the case, but we barely know. We don't know if she can keep a secret or whether she will follow instructions."

Odd: "Actually, she did use a pretty good lie to convince the principal that the map was a drawing that she put a lot of work in when Sissi stole it."

Jeremy: "When did that happen?"

Odd: "This morning. That's how I knew about it."

Jeremy: "*sigh* I'll think about it later. For now, I'll check the security cameras whenever she enters."

* * *

><p>(<em>Later that day<em>_, gym class has started outside. Coincidentally, Urma had also had class with the Lyoko warriors._)

Jeremy: "Isn't it kind of weird that at least two of us have class with her most of the time."

Ulrich: "It's probably just a strange coincidence, Jeremy. Don't let it bother you."

Jeremy: "I wouldn't be if there wasn't a chance she could find the super computer."

Jim: "Alright! Pipe down. We're starting class with three laps around the track. Move, move, move!"

(_The class steadily got up and began to sprint. After the first lap, Ulrich was in the lead as usual. But as soon as he turned his head, he noticed Urma was right behind and gaining on him. Ulrich, being a bit competitive, sped up. After the second lap, they were neck and neck and were about to overlap the herd. Urma nimbly zig-z__agged her way through the crowd and was in the front and was the first to finish the laps._)

Jim: "Very good, Urma. That reminds me when I had to outrun a bear. But I'd rather not talk about it. But if there is one thing you should know, (_shouting at the top of his lungs_) DON'T RUN FROM A BEAR. I learned from experience."

Ulrich: *catching his breath* "Your pretty fast."

Urma: *heavily breathing* "You too. The name's Urma by the way."

Ulrich: "Ulrich Stern. I'm a friend of Odd. Pleased to meet you."

Urma: "You too."

Ulrich: "You had some really good reflexes. You easily slipped through the crowd."

Urma: "Well, I could never really sit still when I was a kid."

(_By now, the others have finished their laps.)_

Ulrich: "See you later."

(_The rest of the day went by without an attack.)_

* * *

><p>(<em>As the school day ended, Aelita and Jeremy were having a chat.<em>)

Jeremy: "I'm telling you isn't it weird she's with one of us in every class she has. I'm telling there is something up with her."

Aelita: "Your just being paranoid. It's just a coincidence. Just focus on rebuilding the Skid so we can quickly ended this and go back to our lives."

Jeremy: "*heavy sigh* Fine. I'll be at the factory if you need anything."

* * *

><p>(<em>That night at the factory, Urma came out of the sewer entrance and went in. Jeremy had fallen asleep on the keyboard. She went down the hanging cables and approached the elevator. She then called up the elevator and entered. She then pushed the button to go down but nothing happened.<em>)

Urma: "What's wrong with this thing."

(_She took a closer look and soon found that the case was loose. She opened the case to revealt a keypad._)

Urma: "Of course there's a password. It's best not to get caught so I'd better head back."

* * *

><p>Happy New Year!<p>

Sorry for the lack of updates for the past couple of months. A lot of personal things happened but I'll release more content much sooner.

Want to see something improved. Have an idea of an attack. Message me or give a review.

See yay!


	4. Chapter 4: Kat

So to make up for the lack of updates, I'm posting a 2nd chapter today. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>(<em>The mysterious man was looking through recordings of the recent attacks on the Lyoko warriors with their fighting techniques in Lyoko and the real world on nine computer screens. He then starts to watch the conversations about who their new enemy is. He takes a slight smirk.)<em>

Mysterious Man: "As much as I _enjoy_ watching you seven run around confused, I think it's time to reveal the man behind the curtain. Kat."

Kat: "Yes."

M.M.: "Shed some light upon them so they will know what they truly should be afraid of."

Kat: "Affirmative."

M.M.: "*chuckles* I cannot wait to see the fear in their eyes."

* * *

><p>(<em>The first week of school has ended with several difficult attacks. It's morning<em>_ in the mess hall, all the warriors are having breakfast._)

Jeremy: "This new enemy of ours is getting stronger with those modified monsters."

Odd: "Who knew it was possible for just one Kankerlot to nearly beat us."

Aelita: "Jeremy, how's the progress on the Skid?"

Jeremy: "I'm almost done with the main part of the Skid. But seeing more and more of how dangerous this new enemy becomes, I'm going to have to add modifications to it. Who knows what extra artillery this person has in the Digital Sea."

Odd: "What we need is a new vehicle or something."

Jeremy: "Sorry, Odd but I got my hands full with programming the Skid. I don't have any time for new gear."

Ulrich: "All we need to do is improve on the way we fight and be more aware of our surroundings. Then we will have an easier time fighting them and will not have to rely on our special abilities on Lyoko so much."

(_Several tables across from them. Sissi, Herb, and Nicholas are sitting together._)

Sissi: "My precious Ulrich and his friends are acting more and more suspicious every day. Ulrich obviously lied about how they are not hiding anything."

Nicholas: "Maybe they are partaking in some weird rituals where one by one they mummify people to raise an army of the dead to take over the world."

Sissi: "Hah. Only you would think up such a ridiculous idea."

Herb: "So why are you so interested anyway?"

Sissi: "Because a destined couple should know each other's secrets."

Nicolas: (_whispering to Herb_) "Now that's just creepy."

(_Meanwhile at Urma's table going over what she knows about the group's secret. Her map has grown bigger and has found some nice places. Like the one that leads to the roof were she can get a nice view of the stars._)

Urma: (_inner thoughts_) "So whenever an unnatural event occurs Odd and his pals go to that abandoned factory and take an elevator lift down to some place. There, over time, they somehow stop the unnatural event dead in its tracks and then return to the past which erases everyone's memories except for their own and mine. But what causes these events and why? Also how do I remember these events and what's down that elevator? Ugh, this is giving me a head ache."

* * *

><p>(<em>Meanwhile<em>_ at the scanner room. One of the scanners opens up as a mechanical creature quickly moves out and climbs the ladder leading to the computer room. This unknown thing climbs onto the chair and starts typing. Then a tower is activated._)

Kat: "I'm in."

* * *

><p>(<em>Later<em>_ at the rec room, Jeremy's laptop started beeping. Jeremy opens the laptop to see an activated tower._)

Jeremy: "There's an activated tower in the forest sector. Let's not stick around to find out what its up to."

(_The warriors quickly headed for the forest._)

Sissi: "Looks like they're on the move. Let's follow them."

* * *

><p>(<em>Meanwhile, Urma was taking a walk around the city. Since it was a Saturday she was allowed to. She then passed the factory.<em>)

Urma: "Looks like if I'm going to find some answers, I'm going to have to get down that elevator."

(_She then sees the Lyoko warriors climbing out of the sewers and she quickly hides on the side of the bridge. The warriors started to head into the factory and Urma goes back on the surface of the bridge._)

Urma: "Perhaps another time."

(_When she starts to walk on the sewer entrance as she leaves, Sissi started to rise up from there making Urma trip._)

Sissi: "Watch where you're going cults. Because of you I've lost my cell phone for this entire week."

Urma: "And here we have the girl with the hollow head. And what brings you here?"

Sissi: "Why should I tell you?"

Urma: "Because you should know the I've been exploring this place and can help as a navigator."

Sissi: "I don't need you. I have help"

(_Sissi exits the sewer entrance with Herb and Nicolas following._)

Urma: "Oh please. They won't help much. And like I've said, you don't know where to start. But I do."

Sissi "Hmm. How about we work together. You help me bust them and ... I'll call it truce for the next week."

Urma: "Ok but I'm in charge."

Sissi: "Fine."

* * *

><p>(<em>Meanwhile in the factory, the warriors waited for the elevator.<em>)

Jeremy: "Be ready for anything."

Sissi: "Ah hah! I knew you were up to something!"

Urma: "Sissi, stealth was the key to this."

Ulrich: "And what are you doing here with **Sissi**."

(_They started to climb down the ropes Herb started to stall sliding down so he hung on. Urma jiggles the rope to make him fall._)

Urma: "Trying to stop her from dying to her own stupidity."

Yumi: "Go away Sissi."

Sissi: "Not until you tell us what you are hiding."

Aelita: "It's dangerous here. You should go."

Kat: "She's right you know."

(_They turned to see a figure lurking in the shadows under the platform._)

William: "Who are you?"

(_The creature walked out into the lighting. The creature is a robotic panther with a bladed coned mouth with a smaller on o the end of it's tail. When Urma saw the beast, she had blurry image that left as soon as it came. But the strange sense of familiarity of the beast stuck to her though she swore she had never seen it._)

Kat: "That doesn't matter. What does matter is that death is upon you and it won't be pleasant."

Urma: "You must be joking. We outnumber you 7 to 1."

Herb: "Can't you count, there's 10 of us."

Urma: (_Pointing to Herb, Nicolas and Sissi._) "You three can't fight."

Kat: "Anyway, it's you who are outnumbered… (_Right then the elevator came and when it opened there were hornets, kankerlots, and griefers [oh my] in the elevator._) …and outgunned."

(_Then, more of these minions came out of the shadows and surrounded them. Some came from the ceiling and four griefers slid down the ropes [two on each] two of them stayed hanging on the rope._)

Herb: "What are those things?"

Kat: "Fresh virtual monsters specially made for your execution. I spent **all** morning mass producing them for your execution."

Urma: "Not if I have anything to say about it."

(_Urma lunged at Kat and grabbed the necks of the two griefers that stood by Kat in midair. When she landed on Kat, she sandwiched Kat's head with the two griefers' heads killing the griefers. A hornet head-butted her on the back and fired a laser. Urma slammed into the wall and was hit by the laser. Urma then threw a bolt lying on the ground at the elevator switch causing it to close._)

Urma: (_Shouting)_ "What are you doing just sitting there! Just run! Forget about me!"

(_As much as they stalled, they ran to the elevator and the door closed just in time. Urma then regained her strength and quickly ran with Kat behind her. Back at the elevator, the group started to calm down._)

* * *

><p>Odd: "I can't believe we just left her there."<p>

Ulrich: "We had no choice.*Huff* Escape was our only option."

Odd: "But we can't just leave her out there. We have to help her."

Yumi: "That's suicide."

Aelita: (peeved and almost crying) "That doesn't mean we just let her die. We already lost one. *pause* we aren't going to lose another."

(_The warriors all remembered what happened to Franz Hopper. The elevator door opened to the computer room._)

Sissi: "Can someone tell me what's going on?"

Jeremy: "I'm putting the elevator on lockdown. William, defend this room. Ulrich, Odd, go rescue Urma. You girls will have to be on your own on Lyoko."

Odd: "Got it."

(_William found a pipe to fight with. Odd and Ulrich exit using the hole in the wall._)

Jeremy: "We might have to fill in that hole sometime."

* * *

><p>(<em>Aelita and Yumi use the ladder to the scanners and are surprised to see no monsters spawning. They stepped in the scanners.<em>)

Jeremy: "Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Aelita. Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Aelita. Virtualization."

(_The girls spawned in the forest sector._)

Jeremy: "The tower is just up ahead."

(_Aelita and Yumi quickly moved to the tower only to find 2 Krabs, 2 Tarantulas, and 2 Blocks guarding the tower. The monsters began to fire, so they took cover behind a rock._)

Yumi: "Jeremy, why didn't you tell us about a those monsters."

Jeremy: "What monsters? There aren't any on my screen. (_Jeremy's map started to go static as the monsters started to appear._) What the? What's going on?"

M.M.: "Many things are going on right now. For one. The new girl is being chased by my panther-like robot while two of your friends are on a suicide mission trying to rescue her. Two more of you are forced to confront heavy artillery. Finally, you and the rebellious kid are babysitting three Kadic Academy students who have no use what so **ever**."

Sissi: "Hey!"

Jeremy: "Who are you? And what are you planning to do?"

M.M. "My name is James Wagner. As for what I'm plan to do, what anybody with an army of monsters would do, try to take over the world! I mean what else would you do with all of this technology designed for war?"

(_James had a lab coat and hair much like Kadic's drama teacher. He had wrinkles on his forehead and his eyes were red from staring at a computer screen for too long, evidence that he slept even more rarely than Jeremy does.)_

Aelita: "So you're the one behind all this madness."

James: "Yes, yes and once Kat finishes you, I'll be home free."

Yumi: "Not if we have anything to say about it."

James: "Like any of you can defeated one of the first A.I."

William: "You mean it's-"

James: "X.A.N.A.? Oh no. Kat is much older than him and has more intelligence and experience. You see I've been watching throughout you're adventures. I've watched you struggle to survive, I've watched you love and hate. I have watched all of your sufferings throughout your journey. From that, I know your strengths and weaknesses. I know what you all desire most. I can read all of you all like open books. I am your worst nemesis coming to life. You can't defeat me no matter how hard you try! I am insanity ITSELF!"

* * *

><p>(<em>Meanwhile, Urma, having lost Kat and the monsters for now, is resting with her back against a crate, catches her breath and regain her strength.<em>)

Urma: (_talking to herself_) "That was the most down right ridiculous thing I have ever done. Surprised I actually survived that. (_Urma is still injured by the wounds from the diversion._) That giant hornet sure packed a punch."

(_She started to hear footsteps coming towards her. Urma tries to get up but she's too weak to get up. As the footsteps come closer and closer she is relieved to see Ulrich and Odd coming._)

Ulrich: "You ok?"

Urma: "No. I'm horribly injured. I can't get up."

(_Odd started to pick Urma up and laid her on his back._)

Ulrich: "You're lucky to survive that."

Urma: "I'll be lucky to survive when this is all over."

(_They spot an array of shadows approaching._)

Odd: "Let's move."

(_They quickly scamper away before the creatures turned around the corner. But…_)

Kat: "Going somewhere?"

(_Kat was standing right in front of them on a crate. Ulrich and Odd fell startled and dropped Urma. When Urma made eye contact with Kat she experienced another headache._)

Odd: "How did you-?"

Kat: "Heat vision."

(_The troops advanced closer. The two quickly got up._)

Kat: "That was a little unsportsworthy of me. I'll give you a **10** second head start. 1… 2… 3…"

(_They wasted no time as they picked up Urma and scurried to the super computer still confused on what just happened._)

* * *

><p>(<em>Meanwhile on Lyoko, Yumi and Aelita are fighting off the monsters. Yumi threw her fan at a Block devirtualizing it and Aelita fired an energy field at a Krab destroying that as well. But the firepower of the troops only gave them small windows of opportunity to do so.<em>)

James: "It's no use. The formation is too strong to penetrate fast enough to deactivate the tower. Give up! There is nothing you can do to win within the given time you have!"

(_Sissi, Nicolas and Herb were shivering in fear. Herb held on to Sissi but she shove him back._)

Herb: "Alright you win. I had enough of this prank."

James: "Prank? This is as real as reality gets."

(_Ulrich and Odd come crawling out of the hole carrying Urma._)

William: "You guys okay?"

Odd: "We're fine. But Urma isn't in good shape."

Ulrich: "Something doesn't seem right. Shouldn't that robotic kitty be right on our tail?"

James: "I see you're valiant heroes have returned successful."

Odd: "Who is that? He looks like our drama teacher."

James: "The name's James. I have watched the chronicles of your struggle against the A.I., X.A.N.A. and I have watched the creation of this super computer as Franz Hopper built it bit by bit."

Aelita: "You knew my father?"

James: "Yes, yes and he should have known what was coming for him when one of his creations was designed to be his slave. I'm quite surprised how it all went. For a genius he would've thought of a better idea. It's stupid really."

(_Aelita became enraged on how James spat at her father's sacrifice. She spread her angel wings and charged a big energy field __and fired it at the crowd destroying the remaining monsters. But when she landed, she was drained of any energy to get up._)

Jeremy: "Aelita are you okay?"

Aelita: "I'm fine… just tried."

(_Jeremy spawned the Overboard near Aelita.)_

Jeremy: "Yumi, get Aelita to the tower."

Kat: "Not so fast."

(_They all looked up to see Kat laying on the scaffolding above with his monsters._)

William: "How long were you there?"

Kat: "Around the time Ulrich and Odd arrived. I just wanted to see how long it would take to notice me. Well, it's time to end this now that we are all in one place. "

(_Kat and the monsters jumped down and began to attack._)

Jeremy: "Yumi, please hurry."

(_Yumi had already put Aelita on the Overboard and started to push it to the tower. Ulrich went face to face with Kat. William defended Sissi, Herb, Nicolas and Urma from the monsters. While Odd defended Jeremy, Yumi and Aelita entered the tower and Yumi rose with Aelita but not the Overboard. When they reached the upper platform, Aelita had enough strength to stand up and walk. Aelita slowly entered the code to turn off the tower with Yumi helping her stand up. When the tower deactivated the monters all collapsed but Kat was still standing._)

Kat: "Till we meet again."

(_Kat then left through the hole in the wall._)

Ulrich: "What was that about?"

Sissi: "Will someone please tell me what's going on!?"

Jeremy: "Just in a sec I just got to return to the past now."

(_The super computer emitted the white beam._)

* * *

><p>(<em>The Lyoko warriors are in the cafeteria. After sharing each other's points of view.<em>)

Odd: "So this James fellow not only plans to take over the world, but he also admits that every other super villain does the same thing. Man does this guy have a sense of comedy."

Ulrich: "What really gets to me is that he used more than force against us, he also seemed to predict our train of thought to predict our actions."

Jeremy: "Which is why we need to be on our toes with this guy. He's a psychopath that will play us for fools."

(_Jeremy turned to see Aelita looking down._)

Jermey: "What's wrong?"

Aelita: "James said he knew my father. I just wonder exactly what connections he had with him."

William: "Are you sure that it wasn't part of the mind games?"

Yumi: "And wouldn't we have found out something about him at the Hermitage?"

Aelita: "I guess. But it still bugs me."

(_Meanwhile at another table._)

Urma: "I guess I found out the how part of their secret and a little bit of the why, just didn't expect it to be painful. But now I got the feeling that I'm going to be a target for that thing. Looks like there's no turning back. But before I can do anything, I've got to find out that password."

* * *

><p>Again sorry for lack of content.<p>

Hope you enjoyed and have a great day!


	5. Chapter 5: The 7th warrior

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>(<em>Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and William are all sitting in the rec room.<em>)

Odd: "So Einstein, what's the update?"

Jeremy: "In a matter of 2 weeks Aelita and I have managed to reprogram the main body of the Skid and it will take about another week to redesign and virtualize the new NavSkids."

William: "So we'll be able to pull the plug on James' operation."

Ulrich: "It won't be that easy, William. We know that he has a ton of Replikas all across the Digital Sea. What we need to do is find out where he's hiding and only then can this be all over."

Jeremy: "**IF** we find him. I'm not sure that'll happen before we all graduate."

Ulrich: "I don't think he'll give us that much time to find him because we will have destroyed plenty of his Replikas in those few years."

Odd: "So you're saying that we only have a limited amount of time before he starts his world invasion."

Ulrich: "Yep."

Jeremy: "Still we need to find out how he's going to achieve worldwide domination with his monsters. So we will know if we can stop him if he tries to invade."

* * *

><p>(<em>Cut to Urma's dorm, Urma tries to figure out what to do next with the warriors.<em>)

Urma: (talking to herself) "Ok let's review. There is a group of kids, roughly about my age, who fight this mad scientist who, from what I have been told, wants to take over the world and he also wants to kill the kids by breaking the laws of reality through a fancy computer. These kids fight this man through that saidcomputer. Finally after defeating said 'psychopath', they use the super computer to return to the past and erase everyone's memories of what happened except for them. But apparently I remember the events and they don't seem to know this. The only problem is I only heard one side of the story. So I must somehow communicate with the mad man. (_Urma massages her forehead._) Time for another break-in."

* * *

><p>(<em>That night, Aelita and Jeremy were working on the NavSkids.<em>)

Jeremy: "Testing power system."

(_Jeremy pressed the 'Enter' key on the super computer's keyboard and the monitor showed a NavSkids twirling around as the computer made a loading sound but the error icon appeared, indicating that the system was flawed._)

Jeremy: "*sigh* There just isn't enough power to distribute to the weapons system."

Aelita: "Well it's getting late. We should get going."

Jeremy: "You go ahead. I'll stay here for a little while."

Aelita: "Jeremy, you'll just get tired and won't make any progress. We'll figure it out in the morning."

Jeremy: "I know. But we need to try."

Aelita: "Jeremy, don't be like this again. If you keep doing this, you're going to lose what you have in Kadic."

Jeremy: "Kadic means nothing unless we beat James. Unless we beat him I'll never stop. (_Aelita could see the fear in Jeremy's eyes and gave him a hug to comfort him._) I'm just afraid."

Aelita: "It's okay to be afraid. As long as you fight back."

(_Aelita let go of Jeremy and he got up from his chair and they both headed to the_ elevator.)

* * *

><p>(Up<em> at the factory entrance, Urma had entered the complex. She was wearing darker clothing and had her face covered in more cloth. She jumps down to the lower deck of the building and heads toward the elevator lift. As she approaches the contraption, she notices the elevator rising and quickly moved to the side of the lift where she can conceal herself. As Jeremy and Aelita walk out Urma went farther into the shadows and stood as still as a tree. When the two left the factory she called the elevator unnoticed and quickly entered the lift.<em>)

Urma: "*talking to herself* Let's see. What's the password, 5-3-4-9."

(_The machine accepted the passcode and descended below. When the door opened, she saw the computer room she was familiar with. Urma approached the monitor to see the NavSkids._)

Urma: "Let's not mess with this stuff. (_She minimized the pages to the desktop. She glanced around a bit when she noticed a file marked 'Diary of Belpios'_) Interesting."

(_She opens the file and selects the first log._)

Jeremy: "Diary of Jeremy Belpois, Kadic Academy 8th grade student, October 9th. A few weeks ago, I was hunting for parts to finish building my miniature robots. I couldn't find anything around here I could use, so I decided to rummage for scrap in the abandoned factory not far from the academy. (Urma fast forward the log just a little.) …I stumbled upon a sort of complex with an entire computer lab with scanners and especially this totally insane mainframe. (_Urma paused the video._)"

Urma: "I could use this to figure things out."

(_She then noticed the elevator coming down. She started to panic a little, noticing that they blocked out the hole in the wall, making her accidentally press some keys activating a countdown sequence. Becoming more panicked, she quickly calmed down and noticed a ladder and instantly climbed down it. When the elevator door opened Jeremy and Aelita only saw a glimpse of the intruder._)

Jeremy: "I forget the laptop this one time and we get a break in."

(_Aelita called the others as Jeremy takes a look at the computer._)

Jeremy: "They activated a timed virtualization on them self. It has to be James or Kat."

* * *

><p>(<em>Below them Urma quickly looked around at the scanner room and hid in the open scanner next to the ladder so she can loop around them at first chance because they couldn't see her in that scanner from the ladder. As she takes a moment to breath while she waits, the doors closed on her and the panic returns. Urma bangs and kicks on the door till one kick dented the covering and a couple sparks fly for a sec when the scanner started up. She was scanned and virtualized into the desert sector of Lyoko.<em>)

(_She was wearing a yellow outfit that goes to the knees with long black pants, boots, and gloves. There was also a brown belt with two belt pockets one on each side with the right one being smaller. Finally, there was a short, red scarf around her neck._)

* * *

><p>(<em>Jeremy looked at the security footage of Urma. Ulrich, Odd, William, and Yumi exited the elevator.<em>)

Yumi: "Any news?"

Jeremy: "Looking at the security footage, it isn't James or Kat. The intruder also covered its face and is virtualized on Lyoko. It's obviously Urma."

Odd: "How was she able to find this place?"

Jeremy: "I don't know. But upon inspecting the scanner, she partly disconnected the ID part of the scanner so I can't target a remote devirtualization command onto her."

Ulrich: "Dark clothing and was able to operate the computer? How?"

Jeremy: "I don't know. Which is why we need to de-virtualize her so she can be interrogated."

Odd: "Why don't we just talk to her? She isn't irrational."

* * *

><p>(<em>Back on Lyoko, Urma was still getting used to the virtual world and the new look.<em>)

Urma: "This is amazing. I feel like I'm in a dream."

(_She reach into the larger pocket to find some kunai._)

Urma: "If I'm armed, then they must be too."

(_A buzzing sound came from her ear._)

Jeremy: "Hello? Urma? Can I get a response?"

Urma: "Um. Can you get me out of her?"

* * *

><p>(<em>In the lab, Jeremy got no feedback.<em>)

Jeremy: "It's not responding so we need to go in there."

* * *

><p>(<em>On Lyoko, Urma started to think things over.<em>)

Urma: "So I'm in some other world with no way of getting out and I don't know what happens if I die here so I need to just stay alive till I figure something out. … I guess my only option is to explore. (_She wraps her scarf around her head._) Hope there aren't any sand storms."

* * *

><p><strong>Like something that happened?<strong>

**Find something that needs work?**

**Leave a review!**

**But if not have a good day.**


	6. Chapter 6: Reason

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>(<em>As Urma starts to move, she notices Yumi, Ulrich and Odd spawning. Frightened, she begins to run.<em>)

Ulrich: "Jeremy, she running away."

Jeremy: "I'll spawn the Over vehicles."

(_The Overboard, Overwing, and Overbike spawned along with Aelita and William. The warriors go on their respective vehicle while Aelita spread her wings and William went backseat on the Overbike. They all immediately sped off at top speed._)

Urma: "Are they trying to kill me? I guess I should wound them so they might stop chasing me."

(_Urma tries to throw a kunai at Ulrich, since they were closest but they dodged it._)

Urma: "Shoot. There has to be something else I can use."

Ulrich: "She's fighting back."

Yumi: "Sorry, Odd. But we're going to have to fight your friend."

(_She reaches into her smaller belt pocket and finds 3 ninja stars._)

Urma: "Let's try this. Please don't kill."

(_She threw the star as hard as she could and hit the Overbike._)

Ulrich: "What's this?"

(_The star, now stuck to the front of the vehicle, began to glow as did the Overbike._)

Ulrich: "William, time to bail!"

(_When the instant they went airborne the bike exploded hitting both Ulrich and William._)

Jeremy: "Ulrich, William, you're both down to 40 life points. Be careful."

Urma: "OK. Not doing that again."

(_Yumi, Aelita, and Odd start bombarding Urma with fans and laser arrows, some hitting Urma._)

Jeremy: "She's down to 60 life points."

(_Urma starts blocking and dodging the fans, arrows and energy fields with her shurikens and returns fire hitting Odd's arm. They entered a tight canyon. Urma starts to wall jump side to side to gain altitude. She then throws two kunai one hitting Yumi's Overwing and the other giving a huge scratch to the Overboard causing Odd to lose altitude. Odd extends his claws and jumped to a wall and starts running on it with both hands and feet. Aelita catches Yumi and lowers her down to ground gently and continues to chase Urma. With the canyon coming to a close, Urma started to run down the canyon wall along with Odd. Ulrich was catching up with his super-sprint and William with his super smoke._)

Jeremy: "She's coming to the edge of the sector. There's no chance for escape."

(_Urma quickly noticing the edge of the sector and stopped, trapped between the advancing warriors and the edge containing nothing but the Digital Sea. Odd caught up to Urma but she didn't face him._)

Odd: *panting* "Urma. *huff* I know this place is weird, *puff* but you need to calm down."

Jeremy: "Odd, just devirtualize her before she can do anything."

Odd: "Urma… please."

(_Urma considered responding but before she could say anything, a giant white orb with a blue X.A.N.A. symbol, flew up, scooped up Urma and Odd, and flew away._)

Ulrich: "Jeremy, why did you send them to sector 5?"

Jeremy: "I didn't do that. I don't know what happened."

Ulrich: "Well, we'll just have to follow them."

* * *

><p>(<em>Meanwhile at Sector 5, Urma and Odd had been dropped off by the orb. Odd crouched to the ground feeling sick. Urma was about to ask Odd if he was all right but then there were extremely blurry images in her head.<em>)

Urma: *muttering* "They're just like the ones from that robot."

(_But then voices. Murmuring voices coming from the blue maze. She followed them._)

Jeremy: "Odd, you're losing her!"

(_Moments later, the rest of the warriors came in through the orb. Odd started to get up._)

Ulrich: "You still haven't got used to it?"

Odd: "I can't help it."

(_The group started to go through the hall into a larger room and see Urma going through the entrance to their left. Urma didn't noticed them as she was following the murmuring voices as they got louder until she reached the edge of the giant maze that was shaped like an orb. She walked onto a ledge that had a wall on the away from the platform with a rail on it. She then heard something coming down below and then someone in her head spoke in a calm voice:_)

"_Jump. Come on jump."_

(_It was so friendly and familiar she listened to it. She was caught by a moving platform as the warriors entered._)

Jeremy: "She's heading toward the Skid!"

* * *

><p>(<em>The elevator screeched to a halt at another hallway, which Urma entered. The voices and imagery stopped, as there was silence for a while. Then she heard some noise further in. As the hallway ended she saw the Skid. Along with several Mantas and the too familiar griefers firing at the Skid. But she saw someone else. Kat, who noticed her.<em>)

Kat: "Hello, Urma. It's been a while. I know you remember what happened last time."

Urma: "How do you know if I even remember you at all?"

Kat: "Please, I know more about you than you know yourself. Now what is it that you want?"

Urma: "What are you talking about? Where am I?"

Kat: "A virtual world called Lyoko and with this advancement in technology, the world shall be taken."

Urma: "Why do you want to take over the world so badly?"

Kat: "The correct question is 'why does the **master** want to take over the world?' You see, throughout history, we see struggles against countries, we see villages in famine, people suppressed for their beliefs, we see men and women deep in poverty, crime sprees committed. And what do the big men up there do, those men in their big chairs with all their power do? They bicker and argue like children in a pen. Don't get me wrong, there are those who we know are trying to make the world a better place but half of them, I swear are in office for their own personal gain and others, who do not know the responsibility of it, merely toy with their power as they slow us down or make the world a worse place to be in, intentional or not. As their squabbling continues, thousands are lost. We, on the other hand, plan to unite the world as one as so we can progress as a species instead of in segregated groups. We will learn and teach so much that history will not repeat its mistakes as often. Of course, it is impossible to do this peacefully, as I said before about their bickering. So we were left with one option. War."

(_By now the warriors have already arrived and heard most of this. The monsters have stopped firing so Kat would be more audible._)

Kat: "As much as we are against the idea, it is the only option left. We will keep human casualties to a minimum, but if people such as you warriors get in the way of this, mercy will be scarch for them."

Urma: "You're insane. You're insane to do such a thing!"

(_Urma pulled out 2 kunai and lung out at Kat. Kat shuffled to the side as Urma landed onto the ground feet first. Kat pounced Urma but she charged at Kat, extending her arm out, skewering Kat with her weapon, while he scratched Urma._)

Urma: "Why are you just standing there? Attack!"

(_Odd, Yumi, and Aelita charged at the minions while Ulrich and William went to help Urma. The monsters started to fire at the warriors so they started blocking their shots._)

Yumi: "Jeremy, used the Skid's defense system."

Jeremy: "Right."

(_Jeremy attempted to activate the system, but received an error. A message popped up: 'I'm not letting you go off that easily –James'._)

Jeremy: "James is blocking the system commands. I can't do anything."

(_Yumi threw a fan at a manta, devirtualizing it. Odd and Aelita fired some laser arrows but missed the griefers. Urma and Kat were making no progress so Urma jumped back and threw a star a Kat landing next to him. Ulrich and Willliam, not noticing the star, charged in. But as if Kat knew what the star did, he jumped back out of the way dodging the explosion which hit Ulrich and William._)

Jeremy: "You're down to 10 life points!"

(_Kat lunged at the two swordsmen to finish them but Urma charged at him and stabbed him. Kat landed on the ground and Urma rolled off of him. Urma started to charge at Kat and slashed him with 2 shurikens at once, then kicked him up, and finally elbowed him._)

Jeremy: "He's down to 40."

Kat: "Impressive. Never lost this much life points so fast. Increasing limit to 80%."

(_As the other warriors took out the last minions, Kat jumped across the gap to pass the three and lashed at Yumi, kicked Aelita in the stomach, grabbed Odd on the arm with his tail, and tossed him at Urma, knocking them down. He then grabbed Aelita, twisted her right arm, tossed her up in the air, and knocked her down with both of his hind legs, stabbing into the pink angel, devirtualizing her. As Yumi got up, Kat did one final slash to devitrualize her. As Odd got up the tie on the scarf loosened and fell off._)

Odd: "I believe this is your's."

Urma: "Um ya."(_She took back the scarf and wrapped it around her neck._)

Jeremy: "Yumi and Aelita are devitualized and Odd only has 30 life points."

Urma: "(worried) Are they… alive?"

Ulrich: "Um… yes."

(_Urma took a sigh of relief._)

Kat: "Looks like it's all over. You can't win. Reinforcments will arrive in 30 seconds."

(_Urma had a worried look on her face. But then she realized something. When she first used the star it did 60 damage to Ulrich and William. But when she used it the second time it did 30 damage to them._)

Urma: "Guys, hold him off. There is only on way we can win and need you to keep him busy."

(_Ulrich and William charged at Kat. William swung his sword but Kat jumped on the blade, summersaulted over him, and clawed Ulrich. William slammed his sword down but Kat slashed him, took the sword with his tail claw, blocked Odd's arrows, and threw the blade at him but missed. Then the enemy calvary entered and the Mantas fired the lasers so the both jumped back. The air forces surrounded them and there was no way out._)

Kat: "Checkmate, warriors."

Urma: "Not quite."

(_Urma threw her last star at the Skidbladiner attaching to its shield. The star charged up as the shield began to glow and the energy was released devirtualizing everyone._)

* * *

><p>(<em>The scanner opened for Urma, as she became unbalanced and collapsed to the ground. She looked up to see Ulrich, Yumi, and William around her. They took her to the computer lab to question her.<em>)

Jeremy: "So. How did you get in here?"

Urma: "I went down the elevator?"

Jeremy: "Who told you about this place?"

Urma: "(_starting to panic_) No one."

Jeremy: "Did you tell anyone about this place?"

Urma: "I didn't tell anyone."

Aelita: "Jeremy, you're scaring her."

Jeremy: "And when did you first find out about this place?"

Urma: "Well… about that is…"

Yumi: "Jeremy, stop. Can't you see she's starting to panic?"

Urma: "I just found out about this crazy world of yours. Okay!"

(_Urma started to breathe rapidly so Aelita tried to comfort her._)

Urma: "I'm sorry. It's just… been."

Aelita: "It's okay. It's been a rough night for all of us."

(_Jeremy rubbed his eyes and tried to relax._)

Ulrich: "So what about the Skid?"

Jeremy: "Well good news, it's intact. Bad news, it been damaged by the explosion but nothing beyond repair. As for security, James has silently hacked into the system and turned it off. As of now we should all get some rest and Urma, thank you for saving the Skid."

Urma: "Soooo, am I off the hook?"

Jeremy: "For now. But we need to continue this conversation later."

* * *

><p>(<em>They all got back to the dorms quietly and the next morning at Urma's room, Urma woke up worried.<em>)

Urma: "*sigh* I can't believe I lied about when I really got into this. I just hope they never find out. (_She then realized something._) How does Kat know more about me than myself?"

(_She decided to ignore it for now and meet with the others at the cafeteria. When she sat down with the group, there was a pause on the table. Jeremy started to break the silence._)

Jeremy: "First, I would like to apologize about last night. It's just when someone finds out about Lyoko, you don't know if they can keep the secret."

Urma: "Apology accepted, Jeremy."

Jeremy: "Secondly, seeing how your skills saved the Skid, we decided to let you on the team."

Urma: "Of course I'll join you guys."

Jeremy: "Good. But I have one question. How did you do all that on your first time in Lyoko?"

Urma: "I don't know. I guess instinct but really... I'm not sure."

Yumi: "We shouldn't worry about it too much. All that matters is that she's a good fighter and that's just what we need."

Jeremy: "Ok, but we need to lay some temporary ground rules, for one you can't go on Lyoko without two of us accompanying you unless said otherwise. Secondly, we don't want you pulling stunts like what you did with the Skid."

Urma: "Quick question, what's the Skid for anyway."

Odd: "Looks like we got a lot to cover."

(_As Urma got a warm welcoming, the robotic mosquito steadily watches them._)

James: "All according to plan. All according to plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Liked something?<strong>

**Want something improved?**

**Leave a review or message me.**

**Otherwise have a nice day!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Piece of the Past

**Sorry that this came a little late. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>(<em>It's past curfew at the factory. Odd is following Urma down the hanging cables they approached the scaffolding surrounding the elevator shaft.<em>)

Odd: "So you wanted to show me?"

Urma: "Yay, you just got to do some climbing."

(_Urma scaled the sturdy metal beams up 3 meters up the ground._)

Urma: "You coming?"

Odd: "Is that safe?"

Urma: "Like anything you do isn't dangerous."

Odd: "Good point."

(_They continued up the scaffolding to the ceiling to at least 12 meters off the ground where a hanging catwalk laid half a meter away from them. Urma made a short leap, landing on the catwalk with Odd right behind her._)

Urma: "Almost there."

(_Urma then went left to a T-intersection and turned right. There was an open latch on the ceiling leading to the roof. She grabbed onto the rim and climbed up._)

Urma: (_reaching out her arm_) "Need a boost?"

(_Odd grabbed her arm and she pulled him up. She then faced the away from thee city_)

Urma: "Well, here we are."

Odd: "What's so special about the roof?"

Urma: "Look up."

(_Odd moved his head up to see the stars that filled the night sky._)

Odd: "Wow, you can actually see them from here?"

(_Urma laid down flat on her back._)

Urma: "Yup. It's defiantly my favorite part of the factory. I such a peaceful place of me to just relax, especially with what the future holds. "

(_Odd starts to lie down next to her._)

Urma: "So… Odd."

Odd: "Ya?"

Urma: "Do you think it's even possible to beat James?"

Odd: "Well, we don't really know how he's going to take over the world and it'll be hard to find out where he is with all those Replikas in the Digital Sea. I honestly don't know. But I'm sure Jeremy will find a way."

Urma: "You sure."

Odd: "Sure I'm sure. He always knows what to do."

(_Urma gets up a looks at Odd._)

Urma: "And what if he fails?"

Odd: "Urma, I know Jeremy won't let that happen. He loses sleep every night to always have our backs for our most desperate times. I have faith in him that he won't let us fail."

Urma: "And what if he can't? What if he can't despite all of his efforts-?"

Odd: "Urma, that's why we're here. (_Odd starts to get up._) So we can help him back up because that's what we do. Help each other even in the hardest times."

(_Urma rolled up into a ball and looked down at the ground._)

Urma: *sigh "Your right, Odd. I guess I'm just uncertain what there is to come."

(_Odd gave Urma a pat on the back._)

Odd: "It's all right, Urma. We all get scared once in a while. That's why we have friends, to have our backs."

Urma: "Yeah… It's getting late. We should get back to the dorms."

Odd: "Yeah let's go."

* * *

><p>(<em>The two friends quietly snuck back to their respective rooms and went to bed. Meanwhile in Jeremy's room, Jeremy had fallen asleep on his desktop's keyboard snoozing away. James' mechanical mosquito drone has snuck into his room. The insect used its powerful small legs to open Jeremy's drawers. It sloppily rummaged each drawer searching for its target. It then noticed the small piles of robotic and computer parts. It flew over to the mess and started to dig through them. In mid search, it had knocked over several parts that landed on each other causing some noise which was enough to wake up a drowsy Jeremy.<em>)

Jeremy: "Uhhhhhhhhh. (_He turns to see the drone as he picked up an old chip produced by X.A.N.A. over a year ago _[from the episode St Valentine's Day]_._) What the?"

(_Jeremy quickly grabbed the chip and the two were locked in a game of tug-of-war. The mosquito was much stronger than he expected but was able to make the mosquito let go. The machine quickly escaped under the crack of the door._)

* * *

><p>(<em>Morning came as the Lyoko warriors had their breakfast.<em>)

Ulrich: "You're telling me James tried to steal that old X.A.N.A. chip from two years ago that you never used?"

Jeremy: "Yeah. I'm carrying the chip with me just in case he tries to steal it again."

Aelita: "Why do you **still **have that thing!?"

Jeremy: "Honestly, I never had time to analyze it and just eventually forgot about it."

Urma: "Whoa slow down. First who's X.A.N.A.?"

(_Odd swallowed down his food._)

Odd: "Before there was James, there was this evil A.I. called X.A.N.A. took us about a year to beat him."

Urma: "And the chip?"

Odd: "Was created by him for one of his attacks."

William: "So why don't we just destroy it as soon as possible?"

Jeremy: "That's what we are going to do after classes."

Urma: "Or we can destroy it now. I mean if it's that possibly important to James, then classes will have to wait."

Jeremy: "I guess your right. Any volunteers to destroy it?"

William: "I will."

(_Jeremy reached into his pocket, pulled out the chip, and passed it under table._)

Jeremy: "Do it as soon as possible."

William: "Believe me, I will."

* * *

><p>(<em>A while later, William was in a bathroom stall. William pulled out the X.A.N.A. chip and gave a hateful stare.<em>)

William: "Goodbye X.A.N.A., you monster."

(_William raised his arm high and with a great force, he smashed the chip onto the toilet roof. That is, if a bright, white flash stopped him from doing so._)

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter hopefully the next one won't be like this.<strong>

**Liked something?**

**Want something improved?**

**Leave a review or message me.**

**Otherwise have a nice day!**


	8. Chapter 8: Foul Play

**Really sorry this took so long. Don't forget to R&R**

* * *

><p>(<em>The group found themselves back at the cafeteria with breakfast.<em>)

Yumi: "What happened?"

(_Suddenly their cellphones started to ring. They all answered knowing who it was._)

Jeremy: "Why do you want this chip so badly, James?"

James: "Firstly, I congratulate you with your improvement on your prediction skills, Mr. Belphios. Secondly, in due time you will know, but not today. Today, you will give me that chip intact and uncorrupted."

Jeremy: "Who's going to stop us from destroying it?"

James: "I already did it once, Mr. Belpios. I currently have access to the return to the past program on your super computer and every time you try to destroy that chip, I will simply launch the program before the chip gets destroyed. Now, **you will** leave the chip in one of your scanners in the next half-hour otherwise we **will** have a problem. I'll give you time for … negotiation."

(_The group gave glances around each other._)

Jeremy: "What should do?"

Urma: "He seems really serious about getting that chip. We might have to give in to his demands."

William: "All the more reason not to give in. There must be something on that chip he wants that he can't make himself. I say that we shouldn't let him have it at all costs."

James: "I'm waiting for an answer."

(_Jeremy stopped to think about the situation, He let out a sigh and picked up the phone._)

Jeremy: "Not without a fight."

James: "Your funeral, Mr. Belpois."

(_As soon as James hung up the phone, Jeremy's laptop started to beep. He pulled out the computer to see an activated tower._)

Jeremy: "We need to go, **now**."

* * *

><p>(<em>The Warriors all stood up and quietly left the building. They quickly darted for the woods only to be yelled from behind them.<em>)

Jim: "What do you think you kids are doing?! You are not allowed to enter the forest at any time."

Odd: "Well you see we- uh –well."

(_Urma put her hand on his shoulder._)

Urma: "*whispering* Just run."

Odd: " (_Turning his head_) *whispering* No, that's a bad idea."

(_By the time he turned around, she was already gone._)

Jim: "Ms. Clarice, get back here."

Odd: "You heard her, run!"

* * *

><p>(<em>The group ran with Jim tailing behind. When they came to the sewer entrance, Urma had the manhole opened for them and signaling them to move. They all quickly climbed down the ladder. With Jim closing in on them, Urma didn't have time to close it and went down with them. As the rest of the warriors mounted their vehicles, with Urma being the only one on foot, moved at full speed.<em>)

Jim: "You better get back here right now!"

(_Slowly, Jim stopped to catch his breath and the warriors were able to arrive to the factory in no time._)

* * *

><p>(<em>They entered the factory and called the elevator. As the doors opened a spector was waiting for them.<em>)

Yumi: "Déjà vu."

(_The spector's physical structure vibrated more often and chaotically than the average spector as it let out a lightning fast punch towards Yumi, knocking her back several meters. Ulrich and William gave each other a nod._)

Ulrich: "Me, William, and Yumi will handle him."

(_As the spector walked out of the elevator, Odd, Urma, Jeremy, and Aelita went in and closed the doors._)

William: "Yumi, you alright?"

Yumi: "Yeah, I'm fine. This one just hits a lot harder than the usual."

(_The three got into fighting positions as the spector loudly cracked his knuckles._)

* * *

><p>(<em>Jeremy stepped out of the elevator and sat on his chair.<em>)

Jeremy: "The tower is located in the forest sector. Get ready for virtualization."

(_Aelita pressed the elevator button to go down. The three were brought down into the scanner room and each entered into a scanner._)

Jeremy: "Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Urma. Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Urma. Virtualization."

* * *

><p>(<em>The three were transported into the forest sector of Lyoko. Urma took in her surroundings.<em>)

Odd: "Nice place isn't it."

Urma: "Yeah."

Aelita: "Is there something wrong?"

Urma: "No. This place is just… familiar."

Jeremy: "The tower is 12 degrees southwest. That spector has more power than the average spector and is showing signs of instability. If it continues to exist, it's likely that it will implode from the overload of energy it's receiving from the tower. I'm spawning the Overboard and the Overwing now."

(_The two vehicles spawned next to the trio as Odd took his flying surfboard and Urma with the scooter. Aelita swiped her hand across her bracelet to spawn her wings and they flew to the tower as fast as they can._)

* * *

><p>(<em>Meanwhile, William, Yumi, and Ulrich were having difficulty against the spector as it has shown to block and counter whatever attacks were thrown at him, without receiving a single hit.<em>)

William: "What is with this guy?"

(_Yumi's phone started to ring and she answered._)

Yumi: "Hello?"

Jeremy: "Yumi, you need to be careful, that spector is receiving dangerous amounts of energy from the tower gaining more power as a result. It gains energy in bunches so the increase of power will be noticable. If it gets too much it will implode wiping you out."

Jim: "So this is where you been sneaking off to! You three are going to tell me where the others are and- who is that!?"

Yumi: "I got to hang up."

(_Yumi put the phone away._)

Ulrich: "Jim, there's an explanation but now is not the time."

(_The spector lunged at William with a kick, knocking him to the ground._)

Jim: "Hey, up here!"

(_Jim jumped down onto the spector, but it grabbed Jim by the foot and swung him towards Ulrich causing them to fall. The spector then grabbed Willliam by the arm and lunged him at Yumi. As they got up, the spector roared as its power increased._)

Yumi: "Guys, according to Jeremy, that spector could explode anytime."

Jim: "Well, what are you doing standing around here? Run!"

Yumi: "If we that it'll just chase us or go after Jeremy."

Jim: "So what we just wait for it to go boom? What will that achieve!?"

Yumi: "Jim, there are a lot of things you don't know. The others are going to deactivate it but they need some time. We are just trying here to stall."

Jim: "No way! I am responsible for your safety and we are leaving."

Ulrich: "You can go but we are staying here."

Jim: "... You are all a bunch of stubborn kids."

(_The spector roared as it gained more energy._)

Yumi: "Every time we let it rest it gains more energy."

Ulrich: "So we can try a tag team so when it knocks to of us down we can switch out."

William: "Right let's do this."

* * *

><p>(<em>Back at Lyoko, the others were approaching the tower.<em>)

Jeremy: "Careful, James has almost every kind of monster guarding the tower."

Aelita: "What kind?"

Jeremy: "Kankerlots, Bloks, Krabs, Hornets, and Tarantulas."

_Urma: "I don't even know what half of those things are."_

_Odd: "Don't worry, just hit the eye. But this will be a hard one."_

_Urma: "How bad can it- OKAY I see why."_

_(The tower held tight security with two Tarantulas near the tower, three Krabs with two perched on top of one of the two boulders next to the tower and one in between the Tarantulas. In front of the Tarantulas were five Bloks covering their front with a six Kankerlots and Hornets __**each**__ patrolling the area. The warriors stopped where they were as the enemy began to open fire upon them, forcing a retreat. Urma threw a star at the herd of large monsters but a Tarantula shot it, destroying the explosive. The three landed their vehicles knowing they would be no help.)_

_Urma: "You could have warned us there was an army."_

_Jeremy: "*sigh* James is messing up the monitor again. I can't always be accurate in numbers or if there are any."_

_Urma: "We need a plan, we can't face them head on and we need to take out the monsters in the back. … Any ideas."_

_(Aelita pondered for a moment and came to a response.)_

_Aelita: "Jeremy, does Urma have any abilities?"_

_(Jeremy quickly went through her code.)_

_Jeremy: "Lets see kunai for weapons, only has three explosive stars. Ah yes she does have something. It's invisibility. I don't know the details but to activate it you need to … remain in a calm state."_

_Aelita: "Perfect, she can use that to sneak past the grunts and take out the more powerful monsters."_

_Urma: "But what if it doesn't work? What if-"_

_Odd: "Urma. Just trust him."_

_(Urma stopped for just a moment as she took a deep sigh and began to relax. She took several deep breaths and she loosened her stance as her avatar's textures and digital skeleton vanished.)_

_Aelita: "Jeremy, it worked."_

_Jeremy: "Strange, I can't see her on the map. We just need to wait and see if she can pull it off."_

_(Several moments passed as the monsters began to become, out of nowhere, more alert as they check their surroundings more franticly and confuse.)_

_Odd: "You think they know she's here?"_

_Aelita: "Probably, but they can't tell where she is."_

_(The Tarantulas started to chirp and screech frantically amongst themselves. Suddenly the Krabs mounted upon the left boulder stumbled slightly with one of its hind legs and was suddenly hit with a kunai in the eye as Urma materialized from above. The Tarantulas couldn't get a decent shot due to the cramped formation allowing Urma to throw a star at the Krab between the Tarantulas. The middle Krab self-destructed eliminating the three Blocks in the middle of the wall and the two Tarantulas next to it. She then landed on the Krab standing on the other boulder and stabbed the monster and leaped off, landing in front of the remaining Block at the right flank and threw another kunai directly into its eye, devirualizing it.)_

_Aeilta: "Now's our chance."_

_(By now, Urma had caught attention of the Kankerlots and hornets as the started to open fire on her. The seer numbers overwhelmed her as she became devirtualized. With their backs turned Aelita fired serveral energy fields at the Hornets, devertualizing two of them. The Kankerlots turned around only to have three of them hit with a laser arrow. The surviving Block was the first to open fire as a slew of shots flew at them. Odd raised his shield to protect Aelita as she threw energy fields at the hornets, eliminating two of them. The surviving Block spun its head and fired a rapid spur of lasers at Odd's shield destroying it. Odd quickly returned fire eliminating the last two hornets while Aelita took out the remaining Kankerlots.)_

* * *

><p><em>(Back in reality, Urma returned to the computer lab.)<em>

_Urma: "Did it work?"_

_Jeremy: "Yes. Surprisingly so. … Urma?"_

_Urma: "Yeah?"_

_Jeremy: "You've shown on Lyoko that you have an exceptionally large amount skill."_

_Urma: "So?"_

_Jeremy: "You've only been on Lyoko twice now and both times you've pulled off some big stunts and succeed. That's not natural for a first-timer. I can't realistically find that possible."_

_Urma: "Neither can I. The weird thing is that … it just … feels like reflex. I can't quite explain it I just… do it."_

_Jeremy: "Hm. Weird indeed."_

_Odd: "Jeremy, we just got rid of the last of them I'm heading towards the tower now."_

_Jeremy: "That's great."_

_Aelita: "… It's too easy."_

_Jeremy: "What do you mean?"_

_Aelita: "I mean that James doesn't make it so simple."_

_Jeremy: "Well there isn't anything wrong with the tower and there aren't any monsters coming up."_

_Odd: "And I don't see anything."_

_Urma: "Is there anything else?"_

_Jeremy & Aelita: "The spector!"_

_Odd: "What about it?"_

_Jeremy: "When the is tower is deactivated, the spector has to release all the energy it stored. With all that excess energy, the release will be highly violent. Get into the tower and don't deactivate it until I say so."_

_(Jeremy quickly dialed up Yumi on her cell.)_

* * *

><p><em>(Jim and Ulrich had the specter pinned down. As the spector was kicked back, it gained more energy. The power increase cause an energy burst, knocking the two back. Yumi's phone started to ring.<em>)

_Yumi: "What is it, Jeremy?"_

_Jeremy: "How's the situation?"_

_Yumi: "We all are hurting somewhere we can't hold much longer."_

_Jeremy: "I need all of you to run as far away as possible from the spector. When we deactivate the tower it will release all the energy it has collected. The release will be potent but it not massive so you should be able to get out of the blast radius."_

_Yumi: "Alright. Everyone we need to run now!"_

_(Jim and the spector had their arms in lock with Jim barely holding on. When the others fled from the scene, Jim, with all his might, pushed the spector back and went after the others.)_

_Jeremy: "Aelita is ready to deactivate the tower. Just say when."_

_(The spector started to pursue the warriors.)_

_Yumi: "Now before it catches up!"_

_Jeremy: "Aelita, do it now!"_

_(Aelita placed her hand on the monitor, deactivating the tower. The spector started to stop as its structure began to vibrate and expand its volume. As the group took cover behind a crate for protection, the field shrunk. The colliding energy created a shockwave, causing support beams to bend, ruptured the solid ground, and dented the metal walls. The immense force shattered the crate and knocked them back.)_

_Jeremy: "Yumi, are you there?"_

_Yumi: "Were fine, Jeremy."_

_William: "The place is all bent up. Imagine what it could've done at full power."_

_Yumi: "We should return to the past."_

_Jim: "What's a return to the past? What's all this about?"_

_Ulrich: "I could explain, but I'd rather not talk about it."_

_(The white beam engulfed the area, as it became night once more._

* * *

><p>(Jeremy<em> woke up to a call from the computer.)<em>

_Jeremy: "What? I didn't go back this early."_

_(When he looked up he saw the mosquito perched on top of his computer monitor. He quickly realized the call and answered.)_

_James: "Hello, Mr. Belphois. We had fun but I would like that chip now."_

_Jeremy: "But we won. You lost."_

_James: "Oh really? Because last I checked I have a large squadron surrounding the Skidblaninier and the Core of Lyoko."_

_Jeremy: "Liar."_

_James: "Oh really?"_

_(Two alerts appeared on Jeremy's computer for both the Skid and the Core.)_

_James: "Also you should check the core and the top of the elevator."_

_(Upon checking the security cameras, Jeremy found armed C4 planted o the side of the reactor and Kat guarding the top of the elevator shaft.)_

_Jeremy: "It can't be."_

_James: "Oh but it is. While you were fighting, I sent the monster to the core and your Skid. As for Kat, he does make short time with his work doesn't he? And all of this will go away if you deliver the chip to my drone that is in front of you."_

_Jeremy: "Then why don't you just take us out now?"_

_James: "Because there's just no challenge to it at all with out a fair opponent. Now, the chip."_

_(Jeremy handed over the chip to the mosquito drone.)_

_James: "Can you open the window?"_

_(Jeremy opens the window as the drone flew out.)_

_James: "Thank you for your cooperation. Until next time."_

_(As monster started to retreat and Kat took the elevator down to the reactor, Jeremy made a fist due to his failure.)_

* * *

><p><em>(The following morning, Jeremy explained everything.)<em>

_William: "So he can just wipe us out anytime?"_

_Ulrich: "Then all those times he just let us won?"_

_Jeremy: "Apparently, yes. He's thought this out more than it seems."_

_Urma: "So we're just walking into an inevitable trap."_

_Jeremy: "For now. Thankfully the Skid will be finished in a few days and then we'll be able to go into the Digital Sea. I've also made an extra pod for you Urma."_

_Urma: "Thanks."_

_Jeremy: "For now we should just try to… relax."_

* * *

><p><em>(James' scanner released a puff of steam as X.A.N.A.'s chip laid before the mad man.)<em>

_James: "*picking the chip up* Well, well, well. I say the mission was a success."_

_Kat: "I find that the final phase was a bit excessive, Prof. Wagner."_

_(James takes a moment on the craftsmanship of the hardware.)_

_James: "I guess a little. Now then, lets see if we have what we need on this drive."_

_(The chip was quickly connected to the computer as lines of data scrolled up the screen.)_

_James: "The data is mostly intact but it's not quite enough."_

_Kat: "Move to the next source."_

_James: "So it seems we must. If the calculations are correct, it will be enough."_

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm going to had to change the schedule to once every other week on a Wednesday.<strong>

**In the mean time I hope you enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9: An Old Friend

**Don't forget to R&R.**

* * *

><p>(<em>William was alone in Sector 5 as he was running away from something but there was nothing near him. He stopped in the middle of a room only to suddenly be surrounded by Schiphizoas. He tried to summon his sword but the smog never appeared. The squids closed in on him as he heard a buzz. He suddenly woke up breathing heavily as he noticed his phone vibrating. He picked up the phone and answered it.<em>)

William: "Hello."

Jeremy: "William we need your help in Lyoko. James' defenses are putting off a tougher fight then we thought. Yumi is already on her way."

William: "Okay."

* * *

><p>(<em>He hung up and quickly went to the factory and down the elevator.<em>)

Jeremy: "Yumi is already in Lyoko."

* * *

><p>(<em>William went into the scanners and was transferred into the mountain sector and was already into the action. Yumi was fighting off hornets, Odd was covering Aelita behind a boulder, Ulrich had triplicated himself to fight off two Blocks and a Krab, and Urma was in close-range combat with a tarantula trying to crush<em> her.)

(The_ three Ulrichs charged at the trio of monsters. The left block fired taking out the clone charging at him while the other Block was stabbed. The last Ulrich lung up onto the Krab but the creature stepped back making the attack miss and when he landed, the Krab skewered him with his leg, devirtualizing the last clone. The real Ulrich Block some lasers from the block and threw one of his swords at him successfully killing it. William super-smoked above the Krab and stabbed it at his weak point._)

Ulrich: "Good to see you, William."

(_Yumi took down the last hornets as Urma used some quick movements to get close to the Tarantula's head and stabbed it. With the monsters cleared for now, they started to go across the bridge to the island that contained the tower._)

* * *

><p>Jeremy: "Watch out, there's a Tarantula and three Manti coming up behind you."<p>

(_The Tarantula was standing in front of the tower and began to fire. All of the Warriors took cover at the boulders in their front sides, except William, who started to block the lasers, Ulrich, Odd and Yumi behind the right boulder, and Aelita and Urma on the left one. The 3 Manti flew towards Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich and fired lasers which mostly were blocked and missed but damaged them a bit. They began to fly over the cat, geisha, and samurai, dropped a flying mine each which were used as regular bombs and they all hit the 3 devirtualizing them._)

Urma: "Aelita, I'm going to take down the Tarantula. Watch yourself!"

(_Urma charged at the beast ahead. The trigger-happy Trantula noticed the assassin charging at him and started to focus one of his arm cannons at her. She jumped side to side to dodge the lasers as she blocks one, jumps on him, and stabs his eye, killing it. Aelita fired 3 energy fields at the Manti, 2 hits one miss._)

Jeremy: "Aelita, now's your chance! Head into the tower!"

(_Aelita left the rock and ran into the tower as the last Manta swooped down to get a better shot at William but he blocked all of its shots and then leapt up and finish it off. By now Aelita entered the tower._)

* * *

><p>Urma: "Not bad, William. (<em>Her face turned to shock<em>) What is **that**!?"

(_William turned around, and much to his surprise. There was a Schiphizoa right behind him. The beast was slightly different for it now had two larger tentacles now being more like a squid._)

Jeremy: "Darn it! James cloaked it so I couldn't detect it! Get out of there now!

(_William tried to fend for himself, but the physic squid grabbed his sword before he could swing it and raised the blade up with William holding on to it tightly, so the monster grabbed William and pulled him and the sword apart with the sword going of the edge. Then it began to tap into his mind like it always does._)

Jeremy: "Urma, you're our only hope. Destroy the Schiphizoa."

(_Urma threw a shuriken at the head but it moved one of the larger tentacles and a small shield came up blocking it. It then reach out it's other tentacle and tried to smash Urma but she dodged it. Urma then threw shurikens at the Schiphizoa in numerous directions the Schiphizoa was able to hold them off at first but the number of them were too much. When her last shuriken was thrown he didn't block it and just when it was about to hit it, the squid released William and retreated to the Digital Sea. Urma started to approach William. Aelita exited the tower._)

Aelita: "Urma! Don't go any closer. The Schiphizoa can poses a person to do its bidding against their will."

Urma: "What!?"

(_William started to get up. Urma and Aelita got into defensive positions. William was on his knees panting in a panicked state._)

Urma: "He doesn't look possessed to me."

Jeremy: "Urma's right he isn't possessed. I'm going to devirtalize you all and then do a scan on William."

Urma: "Why is that?"

Jeremy: "Because the Schiphizoa only stops if it gets damaged and it left before that happened so it must've done something else to him."

* * *

><p>(<em>Back in the real world, William got scanned in the scanners and they went to the computer room to see the results.<em>)

Jeremy: "Nothing."

Yumi: "What do you mean nothing?"

Jeremy: "There is absolutely nothing added in his brain. It looks untampered."

_Urma: "_Are you sure he just knew that he wasn't going to posses William and just stopped because he didn't wanted to waste time."

Ulrich: "She has a point. Maybe you're just being paranoid."

Jeremy: "I guess your right. But Urma, what exactly happened that prevented your from damaging the Schiphizoa?"

Urma: "He had two large tentacles blocking my shots."

Jeremy: "So now he's giving more physical adjustments to his monsters. What's next?"

Aelita: "Jeremy, it's getting late. We should all just go to bed and figure it all out at breakfast. All that matters is that we stopped James from doing any harm."

(_The gang all left the factory and headed home._)

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile<em> in James' unknown location, the madman is typing lines of code on his computer with X.A.N.A's chip hooked up to the machine.<em>)

Kat: "The Schiphizoa has arrived to base and is ready for its depository."

James: "Start it up."

Kat: "Yes sir."

(_A progress bar popped up on the screen and filled up steadily._)

James: *whistles "That's a lot of data. It's more than enough memory and code than we need. Just need to fill in the blanks on that chip aaand done! Now for the welding."

(_James unplugged the chip and took it to a nearby table with scattered parts. He took out a which was a mask shaped and designed to look like the X.A.N.A symbol and came with a special plug on the back. James opened the casing, revealing all the wiring and placed the chip to where the motherboard would be. He sealed the device up and passed it to Kat_.)

James: "Begin the operation."

(_Kat__ headed toward the scanners and placed the mask in the scanner._)

James: "Cloaking activity. Entering coordinates. Hacking firewall. Firewall breached. Commence teleportation."

(_The scanner closed on the mask and, through James' mosquito drone, appeared in the scanners at the factory._)

James: "Activating tower. Tower cloaked. Materializing polymorphic Spector."

(_The polymorphic Spector walked out of the scanner, picked up the mask, and stood in front of the 3rd scanner._)

James: "Ready?"

(_Kat was in the room typing on a laptop covered with statistics._)

Kat: "Ready."

James: (_takes a deep breath_) "Spawning Marabuta."

* * *

><p>(<em>The scanner open to show the black jelly like orb. The spector quickly stabbed the substance with the mask's plug and the Marabuta started vibrating.<em>)

James: "What's the statistics say?"

Kat: "The Marabuta is showing resistance but it's stabilizing, aaaaaaannnndddd it's stabilized and fully under control."

(_James took a sigh of relief._)

James: "Morph the two substances."

(_With the Marabuta still attached, the polymorphic spector puts the mask on. The Marabuta spreads all over its body, fusing their coding together. It sank to the ground as a pile of slug._)

James: "Activating program."

(_The mask started to buzz online as the slug started to move but couldn't really go anywhere._)

James: "It should take sometime for it to regain conscious and get use to being one entity, but it should be safe to say: Welcome back, X.A.N.A."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy April Fools! I have no pranks.<strong>

**So I hoped you enjoyed. The next part will take some time so R&R.**


	10. Chapter 10: Reincarnation

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>(<em>William found himself in a dark void on Lyoko. He was curled in a fetal position wearing his white suit. Dunbar quickly regained awareness of his surroundings and begins looking around. He soon notices a massive X.A.N.A. eye in front of him. The eye releases shadowy tentacles as they begin to latch onto him, slowly turning him back into his dark suit.<em>)

"William. William. William, wake up."

William: "Ah!"

(_William found discovered that he had fallen asleep in his Literacy class. His eyes were worn out and was feeling weak._)

Teacher: "William, no sleeping in class."

William: "I'm sorry, ma'am. _*cough cough* _I won't _*cough* _let it happen again. _*cough cough cough*_"

(_William started to cough uncontrollably for several seconds before clearing his throat._)

Teacher: "Oh my. You look horrible. Quickly, go see the nurse."

(_Yolanda was checking on a student's temperature with a line of two other students waiting._)

Yolanda: "Forty-five degrees Celsius. You defiantly have the flu. Get in bed while I diagnose the others."

* * *

><p>(<em>A dreary William entered the infirmary<em>.)

Yolanda: "Oh dear, you're sick too, William?"

William: "I'm not sure. *sniff*"

Yolanda: "Well take a seat. I need to make a call."

(_Mr. Delmas' trash bin was stuffed with tissues._)

Delmas: "I may have to call in a sick day."

(_His phone then begins to ring as he picks up the phone._)

Delmas: "Delmas speaking."

Yolanda: "Delmas, this Yolanda. There seems to be flu virus going around the school. I already have three patients in here and three more in line. At this rate-"

Delmas: "ACHOO. ACHOO. WACHOO."

Yolanda: "Delams, you don't happen to have caught it? Have you?"

Delmas: "It appears that would explain a lot. I'll call for a school shut down and possibly a sanitation crew to clean the school."

* * *

><p>(<em>Back at the scanner room, X.A.N.A.'s body slowly began to rise, forming towering form.<em>)

James: "Hello, X.A.N.A. How's it been?"

X.A.N.A.: "…"

James: "Not much of a talker, are you? No matter. As you see, I brought you back from your slumber. Now, you work for me."

(_X.A.N.A. formed a large arm and laid it on the floor with a loud thud. To his surprise, the arm slowly solidified, broke of from his body, and crumbled onto the ground._)

James: "Now now, X.A.N.A. Let's not squabble over any differences we have and focus on a common enemy, the Lyoko warriors. But, before we do that you need to prove your worth. As you can tell you are secluded in a singular device that is your body without anyway of spreading. The mixture is unstable with only an activated tower on Lyoko to keep it glued together. Your objective is to see if you are capable of effectively using your body while following orders. The more you keep on that agenda, the more I'll modify the body to independently exist. Failure to follow orders will result in solidifying the body and you will be left vunerable to you're enemies. Don't worry about the defense on the tower I'll provide it. Understood?"

(_X.A.N.A. clenched his fist._)

James: "I'll take it as a 'yes'. There is information about the properties of this body inside the database. I suggest you go over it. Also one more thing, there is a new member of the Lyoko warriors. Her name is Urma Clarice. Don't underestimate her. You'll know who she is when you see her. I'll be off doing other business."

(_X.A.N.A. searched for the tutorial information. Upon opening the file, a voice recording played out._)

James: "Hello, X.A.N.A., in this recording you'll learn about your new body."

(_The A.I. tossed it arm in fury._)

James: "What makes it special is the components. The mask is plugged into the 'mother cell' of the Marabuta, allowing full control of the multi-agent. Also there is a program that allows you to increase its temperature so you can solidify it. Then there is the polymorphic Spector; this will allow you to maintain a structure without obstructing any flexibility. But due to the mixture it can't disguise itself with any natural form without a D.N.A. sample. In this situation, it won't be such a problem but by my calculations, the D.N.A. samples you find can only be used once. If you obtain the form of a Lyoko warrior, you'll be able to do something… special. I'll let you find that out for yourself. Now what ever you do, defend the mask and the mother cell. If they go you'll go. Good luck."

* * *

><p>(<em>Jeremy and Aelita were heading towards their dorms.<em>)

Jeremy: "It's quite early for it to be flu season and for it to be this contagious. Something's defiantly up."

Aelita: "Well look at the bright side, you'll have time to finish the Skid 2.0."

(_The couple entered the staircase and began to go up._)

Jeremy: "That's right. Soon we'll be able to truly see what James' method of attack will be."

(_As they made it to the boys' dorm level Jeremy quickly said bye to Aelita as he quickly made it to his room to begin programming._)

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter and coming out a little late. I was caught up with work.<strong>

**Hope you had a nice day.**


	11. Chapter 11: Old Suit

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>(<em>Jim was locking up the gymnasium, after being certain that the facility was empty of any staff and students. He continued to search the rest of the campus until he heard a rustling in the bushes and decided to investigate.<em>)

Jim: "Hey! Get out of the bushes and head to the dorms. There's a flu going around."

(_X.A.N.A. quickly extended an arm, grabbed Jim, and knocked him out in the bushes. X.A.N.A. cut out a strain of Jim's hair with a small scythe-like slash and reformed himself into Jim with the hair strains withering into white hairs and dissolving in the process of the transformation. X.A.N.A. then casually arose from the bushes as he scanned his surroundings._)

X.A.N.A.: "(_Sounding robotic at first but then slowly sounding exactly like Jim_) Testing. Testing. Testing. … Perfect."

* * *

><p>(<em>Jeremy was on his computer putting the final lines of code for the Skid 2.0. He pressed 'Enter' on the keyboard to test its functions, coming out with a positive for operation on Lyoko.<em>)

Jeremy: "Finally, it's done. I need to call Aelita."

(_Just then he got a call with the caller ID being: 'Honestly_You_Should've_Seen_This_Coming'_)

Jeremy: "Oh no."

(_Einstein was about to answer the call but it automatically answered itself._)

James: "Hello there, Mr. Belphois."

Jeremy: "What do you want, now?"

James: "I have a challenge for you're group, Belphois. Care to hear the details?"

Jeremy: "Yes."

James: "I have a … special polymorphic spector roaming the academy. What makes it special is that it can… well… I wouldn't want to ruin it for you."

Jeremy: "What's the twist?"

James: "I'm getting to that. The twist is that the tower will be guarded by one monster."

Jeremy: "It's that Marabuta from last night isn't it?"

James: "Of course! But by the time this recorded message has ended, all cellphone signals will be neutralized across the city."

Jeremy: "Recorded message?!"

James: "Bye. Hope you got vaccinated."

(_The call ended and Jeremy was left to his thoughts._)

Jeremy: "Vaccination? I should've known."

(_Jeremy checked his phone._)

Jeremy: "He wasn't bluffing. I need to figure something out."

* * *

><p>(<em>Meanwhile, Ulrich and Odd entered their dorm room. Odd pulled out Kiwi from under the bed drawer.<em>)

Odd: "There my little diddy-dog."

Ulrich: "Odd, when was the last time you washed him? It can smell him from my side of the room."

Odd: "Well, I guess I forgot with James constant this week."

Ulrich: "Well, we can't do it now with the teachers monitoring the hallway. We're going to have to wait it out."

Odd: "Um… I actually heard that there was a sanitation crew coming to clean the school."

Ulrich: "Well, you better hope that James gives us another attack."

(_A knock was heard on the door. Odd quickly stuffed Kiwi under his shirt. Ulrich crept up to the door._)

Ulrich: "Who is it?"

Jeremy: "It's me Jeremy."

Odd: "Oh thank goodness."

(_Odd released Kiwi from his shirt and Ulrich opened the door._)

Jeremy: "James is attacking. He's taken out all cellphone towers throughout the city. There's also a polymorphic spector on the loose and it has something a little extra he added."

Ulrich: "So how do we know that you aren't the spector?"

Jeremy: "Then I wouldn't be going after the only two people who are together."

Odd: "He has a point."

Ulrich: "Alright. I heard that William got sick so he'll have to pass."

* * *

><p>(<em>The group cautiously went upstairs to the girls' level and gathered Urma and Aelita.<em>)

Urma: "So there is a type of spector that can change it's form. Interesting."

Jeremy: "We'll take the sewer entrance in the boiler room. It's too risky going through the courtyard."

(_They carefully went to the southeast corner of the campus and took the staircase down to the bottom floor unnoticed. But they find the entrance to the boiler room locked._)

Ulrich: "Jim must've locked out the gym."

Urma: "I can try to pick the lock."

(_They soon heard footsteps down the hall._)

Aelita: "No time. We'll just have to make a run to the woods."

* * *

><p>(<em>They quickly took an exit into the sports courtyard and quickly dart across the field staying near the gymnasium single-filed with Urma leading the group. They quickly halted to find Jim.<em>)

Jim: "What are you doing out here. There's a flu going around!"

Urma: "Déjà vu."

(_Jim noticed the_ _Jeremy behind her and the other warriors._)

Jim: "*quickly becoming synthetic* Belphios!"

(_His right arm became solid black as it extended for Jeremy but Urma pulled him away in time before it penetrated the wall._)

Aelita: "What kind spector is that?"

(_X.A.N.A. slowly revealed his body for what is really was._ _It retracted the arm and reformed it into a solid Zwiehandler as it revealed his face._)

Ulrich: "What the-"

Aelita: "No. I-it can't be. That mask."

Jeremy: "X.A.N.A.?"

Odd: "No way. It's probably another trick."

Urma: "I don't know. But it seems very angry to see Jeremy."

(_X.A.N.A. swung his sword at the warriors and quickly got out of the way._)

Urma: "What's the plan?"

Jeremy: "James said there would only be a Marabuta guarding the tower. We will only need a few people."

Ulrich: "I'll fight X.A.N.A."

Urma: "Me too he doesn't have anything against me.

(_X.A.N.A. extended his left arm, grabbing Jeremy by the leg and tossed-slammed him over himself._)

Aelita: "Jeremy!"

Jeremy: "Just run!"

(_Aeltia and Odd darted for the woods as Ulrich and Urma became ready for combat. __X.A.N.A. ignored the two and moved towards Jeremy. Urma threw a fast punch but sunk into the goo. She tried to pull out but her fist got stuck._)

Urma: "What the- Come on get- ow."

(_Her fist was released to see a small bleeding cut on her finger. X.A.N.A. turned into Urma and kicked Urma back several feet. The A.I. quickly found the 'special' program and activated it._)

Searching digital code…

0 out of 1 codes match form…

(_As Ulrich attacked him, he quickly checked the file containing the digital code. The only item in the file was labeled 'Dunbar'. He let out a grin as he dodged and countered a kick from Ulrich, striking him in the stomach. Jeremy got up and attempted to flee, but X.A.N.A. __extended his arm, grabbing him by the ankle again, causing X.A.N.A. to revert to his actual form._)

X.A.N.A.: "Where's Dunbar?"

Urma: "Hey!"

(_X.A.N.A was immediately kicked in the face by Urma as soon as he turned around. He dropped Jeremy and released a sharp screech and covered his cracked mask. The cry was heard all the way to the surrounding buildings, including the infirmary._)

* * *

><p>Yolanda: "What was that?"<p>

(_She looked out the window to see X.A.N.A. forming a hammer and trying to crush Urma. But she dodged and took Jeremy out of the way. As Yolanda quickly went to call the authorities, other patients quickly got out of bed to see what was up._)

"What **is **that?"

"What are those three doing out there? Run!"

(_William slowly got up to see what the deal was. He couldn't tell what his friends were fighting until he saw the mask that was patched up by his solidified mixture. Flashbacks of his possession sprung out as he went in to a panic attack._)

William: "No. No. Th-this can't be happening."

"William, what's up with you?"

Yolanda: "William, I need you to calm down."

(_As his peers tried to help him, William inched away, only seeing them as Schiphizoas. He backed long the side of Yolanda's desk and found his hand on the lamp._)

William: "Stay back!"

(_He threw the lamp as hard as he could. The students ducked and the lamp smashed the window. The three warriors and X.A.N.A. heard the broken glass._)

* * *

><p>William: "(<em>faintly in the distance<em>) No! Let go of me! Stop!"

Ulrich: "Oh no."

(_The students were pinning down William when the light from the window vanished, dimming the room. They turned around to see X.A.N.A.'s body covering the entire pane. He went through the hole and widened it, crushing the window frames. With the students' grip loosened by fear, William quickly got up and tried to run, but the illness caught up and he began to cough uncontrollably. __X.A.N.A. reached out and scraped the mucus off the ground. He retracted the limb as the sample began to boil and evaporate. X.A.N.A's structure morphed into William crouching on the windowsill. All the students and Yolanda were shocked with what had happened in front of them, leaving them speechless._)

Phone: "Ma'am I need an answer. What is going on?"

(_He let out a grin as he back-flipped outside and turned towards the warriors. He activated the 'special' procedure again and his body began to vibrate like a spector. He laughed as he stabilized into William's Lyoko form and refitted it into the possessed version._)

X.A.N.A.: "*in possessed William's voice* Hahaha. Good to be back with this fine suit."

Ulrich: "Did it-"

Jeremy: "It… replicated his Lyoko form."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm apologize for this long awaited chapter. The next one will also take some time.<strong>

**But for now have a good day!**


	12. Chapter 12: Failure

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>(<em>Yumi and Hikori were walking home from the school due to the shutdown.<em>)

Hikori: "So, how's it going with your boyfriend?"

Yumi: "Hikori."

Hikori: "Fine, forget I asked."

(_As they continued home, a police car zoomed by, blaring their sirens._)

Hikori: "Huh. I wonder what's going on."

Yumi: "They're heading towards the school."

Hikori: "What?"

(_Yumi tries to call Jeremy on her cell phone but can't get a signal._)

Yumi: "Strange, there's no signal."

Hikori: "Really?"

Yumi: "Yeah. First the shutdown, now this."

Hikori: "Wow, this is turning into a weird day."

(_Yumi quickly ran towards the factory._)

Hikori: "Hey! Where are you going?"

Yumi: "Just go home. I just need to get something I left behind at school."

(_Aelita and Odd emerged from the sewer entrance onto the factory bridge with Yumi arriving shortly after._)

Yumi: "What's James up to now?"

Aelita: "Heeeeee revived X.A.N.A."

Yumi: "What!"

Odd: "We need to hurry before he kills anyone."

Yumi: "Right, I saw police cars heading toward the school."

Odd: "Than things are starting to get out of control. Well than, we better hurry."

* * *

><p>(<em>Back at Kadic, the replicated William was trying to hit Urma with his Zwihandler. Ulrich was about to kick him in the head but X.A.N.A. mimicked the super-smoke by turning back into a smaller version of his original form with the mask still the same size, and speeded away to gain distance between the two warriors and reformed back into the possessed Lyoko William.<em>)

Urma: "Man, is he tough."

Jeremy: "It seems that the mask is the only thing that keeps him alive."

Ulrich: "So we need to get him to his real form and destroy the mask."

Jeremy: "Exactly."

(_Just then, a police car came rolling into the courtyard and two cops came out._)

Officer #1: "Sir, I demand that you drop the sword and put your hands in the air!"

(_X.A.N.A. turned and mimicked a vertical energy swing with his Zwihandeler by created more of the mixture and lunched it from his blade in the shape of the energy swing. As the officers jumped out of the way, the attack sliced the car in half. They tried to call for back-up but received no response because their signals were jammed. Urma used this distraction to kick X.A.N.A. in the neck, causing that body part to stretch and soon snap off. The head reformed into a blob with the mask and the remainder reformed into its original form and began to disintegrate. X.A.N.A. multiplied his blob's size for a bigger body._)

Ulrich: "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

><p>(<em>Back at the factory, Odd, Aelita, and Yumi have spawn in the ice sector of Lyoko.<em>)

Aelita: "If I read the coordinates right, the tower should be in that cave along with the Schiphizoa."

Yumi: "Can we beat it?"

Odd: "We're both long ranged and Urma says that it only has two tentacles to block; so if we all attack it at once, it won't be able to keep up."

Yumi: "That's… pretty smart."

Aelita: "Well there's no time to waste. Let's move."

(_The three entered into the ice cavern to meet the Schiphizoa floating patiently in front of the tower. The flying squid tore a stalactite with one of its tentacles and threw it like a spear at the warriors, causing them to take cover as the stalactite shattered. The terrain tried to rejuvenate itself but the static electricity, produced by the destruction, prevented the action._)

Yumi: "This is going to a pain."

(_The squid placed its large tentacles on the ice and shattered the floor into drifting glaciers._)

Aelita: "We need to split up and charge. Yumi, take the left, Odd, the middle, and I'll take the right."

Odd: "Alright."

(_The trio charged at the enemy, leaping from glacier to glacier, as the Schiphizoa lifted two chunks of ice and threw them at Odd. Yumi threw her two fans at the squid and Aelita took out her wings. The fans were blocked and bounced back; leaving an opening for Aelita to fire an energy field which was also blocked. By then Odd uses his agility to jump across the flying projectiles and countered with several laser arrows. The attack was blocked and countered a smash onto the water, creating a wave the made Odd fall into the non lethal waters below. Just as the fans returned to Yumi, the squid grabbed the glacier she landed on and crushed her onto a wall devirtualizing Yumi. Aelita then flew directly at the Schiphizoa and dive kicked it in the eye, knocking it back. Odd emerged from the water onto a glacier._)

Aelita: "Odd, finish it."

(_Odd fired a laser arrow onto its eye__, devirtualizing the monster. Aelita quickly entered the tower and deactivated it._) (_Back at Kadic, X.A.N.A.'s body began bending an morphing uncontrollably._)

Urma: "The tower has been deactivated. Now we just wait for a return to the past."

(_X.A.N.A.'s body continued to bend for a while until it stopped and the body was at normal conditions._)

Jeremy: "Did it just … restabilized?"

(_X.A.N.A. then received a call._)

James: "Congratulations, X.A.N.A. you barely passed. Now when the Lyoko warriors return to the past, I'll recreate your body again in a more stable form and we can give you some assignments."

(_X.A.N.A. began to make a fist only to have it solidify and crumble._)

James: "Now, now lets not get irrational. You'll have your revenge someday, but that is not today."

* * *

><p>(<em>A white beam engulfed the planet as the warriors find them at breakfast with William just joining them.<em>)

William: "So… did we win?"

(_The others all lowered their heads and William understood._)

Yumi: "Look, we tried and it wasn't enough."

William: "Yeah… I know."

Jeremy: "Your both wrong. We never stood a chance to begin with."

Aelita: "Jeremy,-"

Jeremy: "James never meant for us to pass his 'test'. He just was playing with of heads to see how we would react and… just… scramble our morale. This is all one big mind game that he's playing and we are just in his palm right now. We have no edge, no way of actually getting rid of him. And because of that… he brought back an old foe as another pawn of his to use… to mess with our heads."

(_Aelita placed her hand on Jeremy's shoulder._)

Aelita: "But you completed the Skid, right?"

Jeremy: "Yeah. So what?"

Aelita: "Then we can all fight back together. This isn't over."

* * *

><p>(<em>Meanwhile at James' lair, X.A.N.A.'s body has been reformed with a new capsule protecting the mother cell while leaving an opening to release more of itself without letting anything come in.<em>)

James: "Now I know you still have that bloodlust for the warriors, but I need you to follow my orders if we want any success from our tasks. If you do not then well… we have a problem. And that is something we don't want. I that clear?"

X.A.N.A.: "…Affirmative."

James: "Splendid! Kat will give you your first assignment, if that's all right with you."

Kat: "Affirmative. Follow me."

(X.A.N.A. tails behind Kat as they leave the room.)

James: "All according to plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, I hope you all have a great Fourth of July for all the Americans. As for all the other countries, have a great day!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Grand Plan

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>(<em>The Lyoko warriors are having breakfast in the cafeteria, discussing their next strategy on preventing James' attack.<em>)

Jeremy: "The only way I can see a way to end this before we end the war is to find James' main hideout and take him out from there. The only problem is that we need to find out which one that is. There are a vast amount of Replicas and we have no method of cutting down the possibilities."

Ulrich: "So then what do we do?"

Jeremy: "We infiltrate a Replika, access its mainframe, and see what data we can find to help us. For the sake of James' unpredictability, we are doing this tonight."

Urma: "Nice. I always wonder what the Digital Sea looks like."

Odd: "It's a nice place. You'll like it."

Jeremy: "But it's also very dangerous. If you get exposed to the water, you be devirtualized and will not return to the real world."

Urma: "Yikes."

Jeremy: "Which is why you shouldn't take any risk in there at all."

(_Jim approached the group with a small package._)

Jim: "Package for you, Urma."

Urma: "Thanks."

(_As Jim walks away, Urma began to open the box where she pulled out a small letter from the package and began to read it out loud._)

_Urma: "Dear Urma,_

_I hope you have made some good friends at Kadic. Here is some homemade cinnamon strawberry jam you always liked. Enjoy it while you can because I'm not sending another till mid terms._

_Sincerely, _

_Grandma"_

(_Odd grabbed out one of the four small jars of jam._)

Odd: "Nice. Can we open up one?"

Urma: "(_with a big grin on her face_) **Yes.**"

(_The group split their croissants in half and spread the jam onto the food._)

Aelita: "Mhm. This is really good."

Urma: "Yup. My Grandma makes great stuff like this. Especially the jam."

(_Odd slowly tried to reach into the box to grab a jar, but Urma dragged the box away._)

Urma: "So for the rest of the jars, I'm going to stash away because I don't want to waste it all. Right, Odd?"

Odd: "(_a little disappointed_) Yeah."

* * *

><p>(<em>Later that day, Odd was on Jeremy's computer with Jeremy next to him and Kiwi sitting quietly on his lap.<em>)

Odd: "There posted all of my movies and music videos onto the internet."

(_A knock is then heard on the door. Jeremy opened the door to find Urma._)

Urma: "Hey, Jeremy. Odd said to come here because he wanted to show me something."

Odd: "Yeah. I posted my music videos and films on the internet. I thought you might want to take a look at some."

Urma: "Nice."

(_She then noticed Kiwi on Odd's lap._)

Urma: "Is that your dog?"

Odd: "Yeah. His name is Kiwi."

(_Kiwi looked up to see Urma. Urma reached her hand out near Kiwi as he sniffed the hand and began to lick it._)

Odd: "Well what do you know. He likes you."

Uma: "Well I did have a lagre hairy dog named Rufus back home. But Ialways thought you were more of a cat person."

Odd: "Haha, ver funny. Now how about a look at some of my videos."

(_The first video was the break dance music video. After 15 seconds into the video, Urma paused it._)Odd: "What's wrong?'

Urma: "Well… It's annoying."

Odd: "Ouch. Well there's more."

(_They continued to watch Odd's short films, which Urma enjoyed._)

Urma: "Wow, those were really cheesy. Especially the giant Sissi one."

Jeremy: "Now if you wouldn't mind, I need to do some check the conditions of the Skid."

Urma: "Well, see you both tonight."

* * *

><p>(<em>That night, all the warriors <em>_gathered at the supercomputer for their briefing._)

Jeremy: "With the sear number of Replikas in the Digital Sea it will be impossible to deactivate them all. In order to find a way to defeat James, we have to infiltrate one of the Replikas' databases and go on from there."

Yumi: "And if we find nothing?"

Jeremy: "Lets not hope that happens."

(_The Lyoko warriors entered the scanners and headed towards the Skid. The Skid 2.0 was mostly the same with more aerodynamic pods and a fifth pod strapped to the bottom of the Skid. They teleported into their cockpits and began to departure._)

Jeremy: "Your new Skid pods are more efficient on the fuel and are now equipped with lasers in addition to your torpedoes."

Odd: "Nice."

Aelita: "We are now descending into the Digital Sea."

(_The Skid dived into the water and exited out of Lyoko. There they saw the Digital Sea in all its glory._)

Urma: "*astonished* Wow! It's beautiful."

Odd: "Told ya."

William: "All I can see is a dark void."

Ulrich: "Well this isn't exactly a tour ship."

William: "I know but it's just… nevermind. I shouldn't be complaining."

Urma: "So this is basically the net, right?"

Jeremy: "Precisely. Each of these pillars make up a database, website, or a server."

Ulrich: "Didn't you say there was far more Replikas in the Digital Sea than before? I don't see anything."

Jeremy: "There are but there are none built near us. The closest one that we are going is 15 degrees west of where you are."

Yumi: "Guys, don't you think it's strange that there isn't any welcoming party."

Jeremy: "Yes. He might a trick up his sleeve. Or he's playing a mind game with us. We shouldn't dwell on it. That's what he wants. Just head to the nearest Replika as planned."

* * *

><p>(<em>They continued to navigate to their first Replika and approached the door.<em>)

Jeremy: "Decrypting the code now. This might be a while. … That's it?"

Aelita: "What?"

Jeremy: "Its done. There wasn't any drastic effort into this password."

Aelita: "He probably has so many he doesn't have time to create highly encrypted passwords for every one."

Jeremy: "But it was too easy."

William: "Then we will enter with caution. We don't have much of a choice right here."

* * *

><p>(<em>They entered the Replika and found a desert sector recreating a more cavernous landscape.<em>)

Aelita: "This looks different."

Jeremy: "It is. This is more a redesign rather then a rebuilt of the desert sector. There appears to be a dozen towers in here with half of them being already activated."

Ulrich: "What?!"

Jeremy: "Yes, but they've appear to have been used for quite a long time."

Urma: "What could he be using them for?"

Jeremy: "I don't know but we should be avoiding them. They all have a large hoard of monsters around it."

Urma: "So how do we do this?"

Jeremy: "We're going to dock at an occupied tower and link the Skid to it. From there we will transfer some of us to the facility in the real world as their Lyoko self in the form of a Spectre."

Urma: "You can do that?"

Jeremy: "Yes, but only for a limited time and we can only do it once for every person and I have upgraded the program so we can add a third person."

Urma: "So am I going?"

Jeremy: "Not this time. You'll be guarding the Skid for this one."

(_As the Skid approached an unoccupied tower, they decided that Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich would be transferred while Urma, Odd, and William guarded the Skid._)

* * *

><p>(<em>In the real world, the three Lyoko warriors materialized in a dead end.<em>)

Jeremy: "It appears James doesn't want to give us a location. All I know is that you're several miles underground."

Yumi: "So he built this place."

Jeremy: "It's very unlikely he can construct something like this. But knowing James, he must've found a way."

Ulrich: "Let's just find what we need, destroy this place, and get out. I've got a bad feeling about this place."

Jeremy: "I can't get a map. You're going to have to find the database yourselves."

(_They explored down the hallway wondering what they would come across._)

* * *

><p>(<em>Back in the Replika, William, Odd, and Urma guarded the Skid with no sign of an attack.<em>)

Urma: "Jeremy, is there anything out there coming for us."

Jeremy: "No, but still be careful. They might be cloaked."

Yumi: "Jeremy, you need to see this."

Jeremy: "What did you find?"

Aelita: "I'm … pulling up a visual."

* * *

><p>(<em>As the window pulled up Jeremy was shocked to find a production line filled with Kankerlots. At the start of the line were scanners each producing kankerlots one by one where the were placed on one of the assembly lines where at the end they were picked up by a dozen each and moved of to another part of the factory.<em>)

Jeremy: "He's … mass producing an army of Kankerlots by materializing them into the real world."

William: "What!?"

Aelita: "And if all of these Replikas all around the world are doing the same thing with even more powerful monsters."

Jeremy: "Not to mention his capabilities with the towers."

Odd: "He'll have enough force to take on the world."

James: "And once again, I couldn't have done it without you Mr. Belpois."

(_The materialized Lyoko warriors turned around to see a large monitor behind them with James' face on it._)

Jeremy: "What you talking about?"

James: "You think that I only had interest in your Marabuta codes? You have a decent handful of programs that are useful. In this case I have used your code Earth program to materialize monsters in masses, all of which are independent from the necessary strangth of a tower. All because of you, Belphois, all because of you."

Jeremy: "What else did you take!? The Skid, Hopper's diary, the return to the past!?"

James: "Oh, please. Like I need a constant glimpse of the future to fix my mistakes. Now that that's out of the way, let the battle begin."

* * *

><p><strong>Have a nice day!<strong>


End file.
